Ce que la vie nous offre de mieux I
by Minto et Coolcat
Summary: Maïwen est une fan du seigneur des anneaux... qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle ferait partie de l'histoire... LegolasxOC oui! je sais! ce genre de fic est courant... mais bon... fallait bien que j'essaye aussi... R&R! (version recorrigée)
1. Chapitre 1 : Un autre monde

**Hello à tous et à toutes **

**Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas, moi c'est Coolcat**

**Et pour ceux qui me connaissent, salut, salut !**

**Bon, toujours pour ceux qui me connaissent, sachez qu'il y aura un petit changement**

**Et oui ! Comme vous le savez ce n'est pas ma seule fic, puisque j'écris aussi une Potterfic. Et ce avec l'aide de ma meilleure amie nommée Minto.**

**Seulement voilà, Le Seigneur des Anneaux et elle c'est pas le grand amour! Même si j'essaie toujours de les réconcilier.**

**Voilà, je serai donc seule à écrire cette fic.**

**Sachez que je n'ai pas encore lu les livres (ce qui ne saurait tarder...) et donc je me base par rapport aux films.**

**Tout est dit…sauf peut-être bonne lecture !**

**Ce que la vie nous offre de mieux I : La Communauté de l'Anneau**

**Chapitre 1 : Un autre monde.**

Maïwen Brooke était une jeune fille de 18 ans, de caractère à la fois rêveur et excentrique. Elle était plutôt mince, mais les formes de son corps démontrait qu'elle n'était depuis longtemps plus une enfant. De taille moyenne, elle avait un visage en forme de cœur avec des pommettes hautes et parsemées de tâches de rousseurs. Ses cheveux qui à la racine étaient raides, se prolongeaient en de magnifiques ondulations, qui elles-mêmes se terminaient au niveau de ses reins en anglaise. Cette immense chevelure était de couleurs auburn avec des reflets cuivrés.

Mais, plus que tout le reste, ce qui attirait davantage l'attention, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert pur et étincelant.

Maïwen vivait à Brest, où elle habitait avec ses parents dans une petite maison sur les abords de la ville. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais regretté de vivre sur la côte que les touristes trouvaient capricieuse à cause de ses changements climatiques fréquents.

Non, elle adorait cet endroit, et elle doutait qu'il puisse en avoir un plus beau…

Pour le moment, la jeune fille était endormie…enfin plus pour longtemps !

!

Maïwen abattit violemment sa main sur le bouton d'arrêt de son réveil et poussa un grognement mécontent _(Nda : celui que nous poussons tous au son du réveil ! moi en tout cas^^)_

Après avoir pousser un grand soupir, elle se redressa et se mit en position assise. Puis après s'être frotté les yeux, elle eut un faible sourire et dit :

-Bon, bah go !

Sur ce elle s'extirpa du lit, alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit ainsi que son volet. Elle eut un sourire devant le levé du soleil sur la mer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortit enroulée dans une serviette et alla vers sa penderie. Elle en sortie un jean silm clair et un T-shirt vert pomme. Une fois habillée elle enfila ses Converses et retourna dans la salle de bain. Après avoir démêlé son immense crinière et avoir mis un peu de mascara, elle revint dans sa chambre et prit sur sa table de chevet son collier fétiche.

C'était une simple médaille sur laquelle pendait une petite elfe en argent posé sur ce qui semblait être une feuille de lierre, _(Nda : une feuille de lierre…^^pas sûr) _mais Maïwen l'adorait. C'était ça son truc, les fées, les elfes, les lutins…elle adorait lire ce genre d'histoire. Et en Bretagne, pour les histoires féeriques, il y avait incontestablement le choix !

Mais les livres qu'elle adorait le plus, c'était ceux écrit par Tolkien _(Ouais ! Tolkien ! Tolkien !_ _Tolkien ! Tol…ben quoi ?)_

Elle avait eut une certaine appréhension quand elle avait appris qu'ils allaient être adaptés au cinéma, comme tous les fans. Mais finalement, le résultat était vraiment pas mal.

Elle prit son sac en bandoulière, vérifiant que tous ses cours y étaient puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

En rentrant dans la cuisine elle vit que sa mère était déjà debout. Celle-ci accueillit sa fille avec un sourire :

-Bonjours, bien dormi ? demanda t-elle alors que sa fille l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Pas assez ! Mais on fait avec.

-Tu as encore lut jusque très tard ?pas vrai ? dit sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

Maïwen se mordit la lèvre, oui c'est vrai elle s'était replongé dans la Communauté de l'Anneau, et n'avait pas vu défilé les heures.

En voyant sa mine déconfite, sa mère éclata de rire :

-Mais quand redescendras-tu sur terre ? Tu n'as plus l'âge de rêver à ces âneries, tu ne crois pas ?

- Réponse 1 : jamais ! Réponse 2 : Non, parce qu'y a pas d'âge pour rêver !

Madame Brooke regarda sa fille un sourire aux lèvres :

-Ah oui ! Quel monde imaginaire te conviendrai ?

-Un où les cours de Maths et de Physique-chimie n'existerait pas, me conviendrai déjà pas mal, déclara Maïwen, grimaçant en pensant à ses premiers cours de la journée.

Sa mère rit une nouvelle fois. Après avoir déjeuné, Maïwen l'embrassa à nouveau en lui souhaitant une bonne journée, pris une petite veste a capuche et sortit pour ne pas manquer son bus.

Après un long trajet en bus jusqu'au centre de Brest, où se trouvait son lycée, Maïwen arriva enfin.

Elle fut à peine descendue du bus, qu'elle fut interpellée par Alice et Céleste, deux filles de sa classe. Maïwen sourit et courut les rejoindre.

-Salut les filles !

-Salut, répondirent d'une seule voix les deux adolescentes. T'a eu une mine affreuse, continua Alice, t'as pas dormi ou quoi ?

Maïwen leva les yeux au ciel :

-Mais si j'ai dormi ! Mais bon, je vous cache pas que j'aurais bien fait la grâce matinée si j'avais pu !

-Bah, fit Céleste, tu la fera demain, c'est samedi.

-Ouais, encore un effort, renchérit Alice.

-Mouais, fit Maïwen pas très convaincue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Maïwen en était sûre, elle aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Le cours de Maths semblait se dérouler au ralenti et elle avait décroché depuis un moment déjà.

Après un énième soupir, elle prit une feuille et son crayon de bois et commença à griffonner ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle était plutôt bonne en dessin, alors quand elle s'ennuyait une feuille et un crayon lui suffisaient et puis de toute façon elle était au fond de la classe, là où le prof de Maths n'allait jamais, alors elle ne risquait pas de se faire prendre. Au bout d'un moment elle eut un sourire. En effet, elle venait de terminer le croquis d'un anneau. Et pas n'importe qu'elle anneau, l'Anneau unique, celui de Sauron.

Maïwen se retint d'éclater de rire, sa mère avait raison, il faillait vraiment qu'elle descende de son nuage. Elle allait chiffonner la feuille, quand soudain celle-ci s'illumina.

Paniquée, Maïwen regarda autour d'elle, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur la feuille, elle était redevenue normale.

_C'est quoi ce délire, _pensa t-elle_._

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la feuille.

-MAÏWEN !

La jeune fille sursauta et leva les yeux, elle vit Alice et Céleste qui la regardait.

-Je confirme, dit Alice, t'as vraiment pas assez dormi !

-Hein ?

- Maïwen, ça fait trois que je t'appelle ! La cloche a sonné, faut qu'on y aille.

Maïwen cligna des yeux, puis finit par percuter les paroles d'Alice. Elle ramassa ses affaires, se leva et suivit les deux autres.

Le reste de la journée se déroula lentement, Maïwen ne cessait de réfléchir à l'évènement du matin. Avait t-elle rêvée ? C'était probable, vu qu'elle n'avait pas son compte de sommeil. Et pourtant elle en doutait.

-Ouf, enfin rentrée !

Maïwen s'affala sur le canapé, pas de doutes la journée avait été dure. Mais maintenant elle était tranquille, _du moins jusqu'à lundi_, pensa t-elle. Elle regarda l'horloge du salon, ses parents n'allaient pas rentrer avant un moment.

Après avoir réussi à mettre la main sur la télécommande, elle se brancha son MP3 dans les oreilles et sourit en écoutant les premiers épisodes du Donjon de Naheulbeuk.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement et écouta les trois premiers épisodes. Riant aux remarques du nain et de l'elfe; c'était ses préférés, ils se chamaillaient tout le temps. Puis elle repensa à l'évènement du matin, et à ses rêves inavoués d'aventures et de magies, tout en jouant avec son collier.

_Si seulement, tout ceci pouvait être vrai_, pensa t-elle avec un soupir.

Puis, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est que l'elfe de son collier s'était à son tour illuminée.

_« Si seulement, tout ceci pouvait être vrai.. »_

Alors qu'elle dormait, Maïwen fit un rêve étrange. Elle était dans une forêt, et devant elle se tenait une femme magnifique.

_Non, pas une femme_, se reprit-elle, _une elfe._

En effet, on pouvait distinguer deux fines oreilles pointues, qui sortaient de sa longue chevelure dorée. Elle portait une élégante robe blanche et une lumière semblait émaner d'elle.

L'elfe s'avança vers l'adolescente, et l'embrassa sur le front, puis elle lui sourit et disparu.

Maïwen gémit dans son sommeil, elle sentait sous son corps quelque chose de dur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et gémit à nouveau, quant la lumière du jour la frappa sans pitié, elle cligna des yeux pour s'y habituer.

Elle les rouvrit et se redressa tant bien que mal. Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

_Non, c'est pas possible_, pensa t-elle alors que la peur la gagner. _C'était un rêve, juste un rêve !_

Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt. Les arbres étaient immenses. Il lui semblait que c'était l'automne.

_Bizarre, on n'ait pas censé être au printemps ? Grrrr…mais évidement que c'est bizarre patate. Depuis quand tu t'endors dans ton salon, pour te réveiller en pleine forêt, sans que ça soit bizarre._

Elle se leva et regarda davantage autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune route, aucun sentier, rien.

_Bon, pas de panique_, se dit-elle, bien que se corps disait le contraire_. Je vais choisir une direction et avancer._

De toute façon, que faire d'autre, elle ignorait totalement où elle était. Alors plutôt que de rester planter là sans rien faire. Elle allait choisir une direction, quant elle vit apparaître devant elle l'elfe de son rêve.

Maïwen se figea, l'elfe tandis le bras gauche vers elle, puis pivota vers le même côté, indiquant une direction. Elle regarda à nouveau Maïwen, puis disparu.

Maïwen resta un instant interloquée. Puis se reprit.

_Bon, _se dit-elle_, je pense que je vais prendre cette direction. Qui qu'elle soit, je pense que cette elfe, a un rapport avec ma venue ici, où que je soit. Et de toute façon, ai-je vraiment le choix ?_

Maïwen se mit donc en route. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote.

-Non, mais franchement, s'exclama t-elle a voix haute n'en pouvant plus. C'est quoi ce délire.

Elle était en train de descendre une pente raide, en s'aidant de branches.

-D'abord la feuille qui s'illumine, ensuite le rêve avec l'elfe et puis l'apparition de cette même elfe ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Une bande de farfadets qui joue à Colin-maillard !

Elle était tant absorbée par ses plaintes, qu'elle ne vit pas une racine et se prit le pied dedans. La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise, et dégringola le reste de la pente, atterrissant face contre terre.

Maudissant son manque d'attention, elle parvint à grande peine à se retourner sur le dos.

Tout son corps l'a faisait souffrir, sa tête la lançait terriblement.

Alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer, elle crut percevoir des bruits sur sa gauche. On aurait dit des bruits de sabots.

_Ça y est, je délire !_

Les bruits de sabots avaient cessé et des voix s'étaient élevées, se rapprochant d'elle.

_Génial, maintenant j'entends des voix, ma best du moment, c'est Jeanne d'Arc ou quoi !_

Elle n'eut que le temps de distinguer un visage flou au-dessus d'elle. Un homme apparemment, un homme brun et…sans avoir le temps d'en savoir plus elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand Maïwen émergea de l'inconscience, elle sentit sous elle quelque chose de moelleux, et tout autour d'elle quelque chose de doux et chaud. Elle était dans un lit !

_Ouf ! Tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve en fin de compte…mais alors pourquoi j'ai mal partout ?_

Paniquée, elle essaya de se redresser rapidement. Mouvement qui lui fit lâcher une longue plainte.

-Restez couché, lui dit une voix inconnue. Vous n'êtes pas totalement remise.

Maïwen leva les yeux et sa mâchoire se décrocha une nouvelle fois _(Nda : lol, si ça continu, elle va la_ _perdre !)_

Devant elle se tenait un elfe _(Nda : eh oui, encore un…quoi ? ok, ok, j'me tais)._ Il était grand et paraissait sage. Ses yeux montraient, ce que son visage à l'abri du temps ne montrait pas, son âge, oui, il semblait qu'il avait traversé bien des âges. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns tressés de façon à dégager son visage, et avait de profonds yeux bleus.

Il portait une longue cape vert foncé et en dessous une tunique de couleur crème.

Maïwen cligna des yeux :

-Mais…mais…vous êtes qui ?...et je suis où ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans une chambre. Elle se trouvait dans un grand lit de bois richement travaillé, avec une table de chevet de chaque côté. Devant elle se trouvait une porte devant laquelle l'elfe se tenait.

_Probablement la porte d'entrée !_

A sa gauche, deux autres portes. L'une par sa forme devait donner sur une penderie et une autre, dont on ne pouvait deviner sur quoi elle donnait. Elle était séparée par une coiffeuse tout aussi finement travaillée que le lit.

A sa droite une grande arcade donnait sur un immense balcon. Où l'on pouvait distinguer de l'extérieur, des architectures semblables.

Maïwen reportera son regard sur l'elfe, qui s'était approché du lit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-Je suis le Seigneur Elrond, et vous êtes dans ma demeure, à Imladris.

**Et voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût ? **

**J'attends donc vos critiques, commentaires, tomates pourries…non je plaisante !**

**Donc reviews s'il vous plait**

**Edit : l'histoire a été entièrement relue et corrigée mais laissez moi savoir si vous trouvez encore des fautes**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Imladris

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Imladris

Maïwen reportera son regard sur l'elfe, qui s'était approché du lit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-Je suis le Seigneur Elrond, et vous êtes dans ma demeure, à Imladris.

_Elrond ? Imladris ? C'est une blague !_

Maïwen lui lança un sourire.

-C'est ça ! Vous êtes un elfe et on est en Terre du Milieu ! Écoutez vous êtes sympa et vous avez du vous donner du mal, mais les caméras cachées c'est pas mon truc. Alors s'il vous plait, je voudrai rentrer chez moi maintenant.

-Ecoutez damoiselle… ?

- Maïwen

-Damoiselle Maïwen, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, mais pour ce qui est de rentrer chez vous je ne peux en rien vous aider.

-Quoi ? Vous vous foutez de moi, répliqua Maïwen qui commencer à sérieusement s'énerver et paniquer.

-Calmez-vous damoiselle Maïwen, dit Elrond en s'asseyant sur le lit et en la regardant dans les yeux. J'ignore qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez, mais il y a une chose que je sais…c'est que rien n'arrive sans raison. Vous deviez venir ici, mais pourquoi je l'ignore.

Maïwen se sentait mal, tout ceci ne pouvait être vrai. Elle regarda Elrond.

-Alors…je suis vraiment en Terre du Milieu ?

L'elfe hocha la tête.

Maïwen repensa à son rêve et à l'apparition.

-Ça peut expliquer des choses, dit-elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Eh bien, avant d'atterrir ici, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. J'ai vu une belle elfe blonde toute vêtue de blanc et dans la forêt elle m'est apparue et m'a montrée la direction… Pensez-vous qu'elle aurait put m'amener ici ?

Elrond semblait soudain perdu dans ses pensées, après un moment il dit :

-C'est une possibilité.

-Seigneur Elrond ? demanda Maïwen d'une voix timide.

-Oui ?

-Cette femme, c'était Galadriel…n'est-pas ?

Le seigneur elfe sembla un instant surprit puis, poussa un soupir.

-Il semblerait en effet.

Puis après un instant de silence il demanda :

-Mais comment la connaissez-vous ? Vous semblez pourtant ne pas être de la Terre du Milieu ?

En disant cela il avait détaillé la tenue vestimentaire plutôt inhabituelle de la jeune fille.

-Non, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Non c'est sûr j'suis pas du coin. Je viens de la Terre. Et sur Terre il existe des livres qui parlent de la Terre du Milieu. Mais ce n'est qu'une…histoire, un pur roman, une invention…grrrroah appeler ça comme vous voulez ! Mais tout ceci, dit-elle en montrant la pièce, tout ceci n'est pas censé exister.

-Désolée de vous décevoir, répliqua t-il amusé. Vous dites donc qu'il y a une…histoire. Mais de quoi parle t-elle ?

-Mais de tout, de guerre, de Sauron, de l'Anneau….

-Vous dites qu'elle parle de l'Anneau unique ? dit Elrond en se levant brusquement.

-Bien, euh…oui.

-Racontez-moi s'il vous plait, damoiselle Maïwen.

Durant une heure, Maïwen raconta ce qu'elle savait sur la création des différents anneaux de pouvoir, celle de l'Anneau unique, la première guerre de l'Anneau, la soi-disant destruction de Sauron, la tragique fin d'Isildur, pour en venir au moment où Frodon devint propriétaire de l'Anneau et comment il devait l'amener jusqu'à Imladris. Elrond l'interrompit en leva la main :

- Vous savez ce qui va ce passé ?

Maïwen hocha la tête.

-Ne me dites rien de plus.

-Mais vous ne voulez pas savoir ?

-Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Il l'a regarda, puis se leva.

-Je vais vous confier à ma fille Arwen.

-Elle est ici ? Mais Frodon ?

-Il est ici depuis un moment, mais n'est pas encore réveillé.

-Seigneur Elrond…qui…qui m'a amenée ici ? demanda t-elle soudain.

-C'est Aragorn et les semi-hommes qui vous ont trouvé dans la forêt.

Maïwen se rappela le visage qu'elle avait entrevu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Aragorn_

Elrond sorti, et quelques minutes après, une elfe d'une grande beauté entra. Maïwen ouvrir des yeux ronds quand elle l'a vit.

Elle était magnifique, son visage était fin et doux et était encadré par une cascade de longs cheveux noirs de jais. Elle avait les yeux bleus de son père, ses lèvres étaient finement dessinées. Son teint était clair, seules ses joues étaient légèrement roses.

_On dirait une poupée de porcelaine_, pensa Maïwen. _Pas étonnant qu'Aragorn soi tombé amoureux d'elle._

Tout en elle inspirait la grâce et la beauté. Elle portait une longue robe avec un décolleté en V. Ses manches lui moulaient les bras jusqu'au coudes, puis elles s'évasaient et s'allongeaient. La robe en velours de couleur bleu nuit, était brodée de fines étoiles d'argent.

L'elfe lui souriait chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, sa voix ressemblait au chant d'un oiseau. Tu es Maïwen, c'est ça ?

-Oui

-Je suis Arwen

Elle s'avança vers le lit.

-Je pense que tu ne seras pas contre un bon bain, pas vrai ?

-Oui, en effet.

Durant tout le temps où elle avait parlé avec Elrond, elle n'y avait pas réfléchit, mais à présent elle se sentait sale. De toute évidence, il n'avait eut que le temps de la soigner depuis son arrivé.

- Suis-moi, fit Arwen.

Elle lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la porte, dont Maïwen ignorait l'utilité, celle à gauche de la coiffeuse.

Elle donnait sur une salle de bain.

-Je vais te laisser prendre un bain, dit Arwen, la penderie est à droite de la coiffeuse, tu peux choisir la tenue qui te conviendra, poursuivit t-elle en détaillant sa tenue. Je reviendrai dans une heure, d'accord.

-Ok.

-A tout à l'heure.

-Oui…heu Arwen…merci.

-A ton service.

Quelques minutes plus tard Maïwen se glissait dans l'eau chaude et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle se débarrassa de la terre et du reste de maquillage qui lui restait. Elle tourna la tête et vis un drap posé à proximité. Elle le prit et s'enroula dedans.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit la penderie. La jeune fille choisie une robe de velours verte de même forme que celle d'Arwen, mais à la place des étoiles d'argent, brodée sur toute la robe de cette dernière, cette robe –ci en était brodée d'or uniquement à l'encolure et aux manches.

Maïwen s'avança vers la glace, quant Arwen entra :

-Wouah, tu es magnifique.

-Oh pas autant que toi.

-Si je t'assure, lui dit l'elfe en souriant. Viens, on va s'occuper de tes cheveux.

Arwen invita Maïwen à s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse et lui fit deux petites tresses de chaque côté, qu'elle relia ensuite derrière.

-Et voilà.

-Merci.

-De rien, au fait tu dois avoir faim.

-En fait, je suis affamé, je pourrai engloutir au moins trois pots de Nutella.

-Pardon ? De quoi… ?

-Oh rien.

- Bien, suis-moi.

Arwen lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. En chemin, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien et devinrent vite amies. L'elfe s'arrêta devant une grande porte, lâcha la main de Maïwen et ouvrit la porte. Elle donnait sur une grande salle à manger, très ouverte sur l'extérieur grâce aux grandes arcades qui donnait sur des balcons. Au centre se trouvait une grande et longue table. Maïwen s'aperçue alors que la table était déjà occupée. Elrond présidait, entouré d'un homme et de trois hobbits.

Maïwen regarda Aragorn. Bien qu'il soit assis, elle devina qu'il était grand et il semblait robuste. Ses cheveux mi-longs et sa barbe de quelques jours lui donnaient un charme fou.

_Un vrai aventurier, il ne lui manque plus que le chapeau de cow-boy et le lasso_, pensa Maïwen amusée en l'imaginant très bien en Indiana Jones.

Puis son regard son porta sur les hobbits. Deux d'entre eux se ressemblait beaucoup.

_Sûrement Merry et Pippin_.

Ils avaient l'air joyeux et farceurs, mais leurs yeux semblaient voilés par quelque chose.

Le dernier, _Sam_, semblait inquiet lui aussi. Il lui lança un faible sourire quant il vit qu'elle le regardait. Et soudain Maïwen comprit ce qui les tracassait. Frodon devait encore être inconscient et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Elrond :

-Damoiselle Maïwen, nous parlions justement de vous. Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous.

Arwen s'installa à côté d'Aragorn qui lui sourit, tandis que Maïwen prit place en face de lui.

- Maïwen, voici Aragorn, Merry, Pippin et Sam. Messieurs, voici Maïwen, présenta Elrond.

-Enchantée damoiselle Maïwen, fit Pippin avec un grand sourire.

-Ravie de vous connaître, renchérit Merry.

-Nous sommes heureux de voir que vous vous êtes remise, ajouta Aragorn en lui souriant lui aussi.

Maïwen rougit, elle ne s'était certes pas attendue à cet accueil.

-Je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara t-elle. Et je tenais à vous remercier. Sans vous, qui sait où je serais à présent.

-Bien, dit Elrond, vous devez avoir faim.

Au fil du repas, Maïwen et le petit groupe fit plus amplement connaissance. Aragorn et les hobbits s'attachèrent très vite à la jeune fille. Ces derniers la trouvaient drôle et riaient joyeusement à ses blagues.

Aragorn, lui ressentait un profond besoin de la protéger et ce depuis qu'il l'avait découverte dans la forêt. Elle lui avait semblait si fragile. Ce sentiment le troublait, c'était le même besoin de protection qu'il avait envers Arwen et pourtant c'était…différent, plus…fraternel.

Après avoir fini de manger Maïwen demanda à Elrond, si elle pouvait explorer la cité. Celui-ci l'y autorisa, déclarant qu'elle pouvait faire comme chez elle.

Arwen lui proposa de l'accompagner.

-Oh non, ça ira. Et…puis tu as sûrement mieux à faire.

En disant cela Maïwen avait lançai un coup d'œil vers Aragorn. Arwen lui sourit, et lui déclara que si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, elle n'avait qu'à demander.

Trois jour passèrent durant lesquels Frodon se réveilla à son tour. Il fit lui aussi la connaissance de la jeune fille. Plus le temps passait et plus le lien d'amitié qui les unissait tous à la jeune fille grandissait. Bien qu'elle soit devenue grande amie avec Arwen et Aragorn, Maïwen s'arrangeait pour les laisser seuls le plus souvent possible et se baladait dans la cité avec les hobbits.

Durant ces trois jours, arriva également Gandalf, à qui Elrond présenta la jeune fille en lui parlant de ses origines ainsi que ce qu'elle lui avait rapporté de « l'histoire » de l'Anneau.

C'est aussi dans ces quelques jours qu'elle apprit que des messagers avaient été envoyés à différents endroits de la Terre du Milieu, pour convoquer les différents peuples au fameux Conseil Secret.

Les représentants des peuples arrivèrent à peu près tous en même temps. Le premier était un homme grand et robuste, taillé en carré. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, châtain clair, presque blond une barbe semblable à Aragorn et des yeux marron.

En baissant les yeux sur son pourpoint, Maïwen vit un arbre d'argent brodé dessus.

_L'arbre du Gondor_, elle releva les yeux sur le visage de l'homme. _Boromir_.

Puis ce fut le tour des nains. Elle fut surprise de voir arriver trois groupes distincts. Mais Arwen lui expliqua que comme les elfes, les nains avaient formé plusieurs communautés. Il y avait les "Barbes de Feu", "Larges Carrures" et les "Barbes Longues"_(Nda : infos trouvées sur internet, donc je ne sais pas que ça vaut…)._

Maïwen attendit encore mais au coucher du soleil, ne voyant personne d'autre, elle se leva. Et alla se coucher.

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus…**

…**dans le prochain Maïwen va rencontrer le dernier membre de la Communauté…qui ? D'après vous ?^^**

**REVIEWS !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La Communauté de l’Anneau

**Salut, salut**

**Alors, vous avez trouvé qui elle va rencontrer ?**

**-Oui ? Félicitation ! Vous avez gagné un cookie…virtuel bien sûr !**

**-Non ? Bah…lisez !**

Chapitre 3 : La Communauté de l'Anneau

Le lendemain quand Maïwen arriva pour prendre le petit déjeuner, elle vit Elrond en grande discussion avec Gandalf.

-Le conseil aura lieu ce matin au plus tôt disait dit-il.

-Bien, dans ce cas réunissons tout le monde ! fit Gandalf en se levant. Je m'occupe des nains.

-Je ma charge de quérir Boromir, déclara Aragorn en se levant aussi.

-Bien, fit Elrond. Alors que l'homme et le magicien sortaient. J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler. Arwen, nos frères du royaume Sylvestre sont arrivés cette nuit. Peux-tu aller les quérir.

-Bien père.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta et se tourna vers Maïwen en souriant.

-Tu m'accompagne ?

-Heu…oui, pourquoi pas.

Maïwen suivit l'elfe dans le dédale de couloirs. Quant celle-ci s'arrêta devant une porte, Maïwen s'adossa contre le mur et croisa les bras. Arwen frappa, puis entra.

Maïwen laissa son regard vagabonder et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'ouverture située en face d'elle. Maïwen jeta un regard vers la porte où Arwen était entré, puis s'avança jusqu'à l'ouverture en face d'elle. Elle donnait sur une grande pièce circulaire.

Sur les murs de grande fresque représentait, Maïwen le savait, l'épopée d'Isildur. Et au centre se trouvait une statue tenant un plateau.

Maïwen entendit du bruit et en ce retournant vit Arwen allait dans la chambre suivante. L'elfe l'a chercha un instant des yeux, puis lui lança un sourire quant elle l'a vit avant de rentrer dans l'autre chambre.

Maïwen reporta son regard sur la statue et s'avança, replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Sur le plateau reposer une épée brisée.

_Narsil._

Maïwen toucha la lame en tremblant, n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

-Prenez garde, fit une voix inconnue. Elle coupe toujours.

Maïwen sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise. Puis se tourna vers l'inconnu.

Le Prince Legolas et ses hommes, étaient arrivés en dernier à Imladris. Après un bon bain pour ce débarrasser de la poussière du voyage et un rapide repas, il s'était plongé dans un sommeil elfique réparateur. Une fois reposé, il s'était levé et avait observé les étoiles, puis le levé du soleil sur le balcon.

Il était toujours sur le balcon, quant on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Il se tourna et vit Arwen entrer. Il sourit.

-_Suilon Gen_ (je te salue), dit-il.

-_Suilon Gen Legolas Thranduilion, _répondit Arwen en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle s'avança et le pris dans ces bras. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais se voyaient rarement. Ils discutèrent un moment. Puis Arwen dit :

-En fait mon père m'envoie te chercher toi et tes hommes.

-Très bien j'arrive.

Elle ressortit, pour prévenir les deux elfes qui l'avaient accompagné. Il sorti peu après elle, souhaitant l'attendre dans le couloir.

Alors qu'il allait s'adosser contre le mur pour attendre, il sentit une présence non loin de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entrée de la salle des fresques _(Nda : oui je sais c'est pourri comme nom ! mais_ _franchement vous avez une meilleure idée ?)._

Il s'avança silencieusement et son regard tomba sur la silhouette d'une jeune fille. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans la cité. Mais il y venait rarement. Elle se tenait de profil et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

Legolas l'étudia attentivement. Elle était de taille moyenne, et portait une robe pourpre, brodé d'or qui moulait parfaitement son corps. Le prince penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et observa les courbes féminines joliment dessinées que le vêtement laissait deviner. Puis son regard remonta vers son visage. Il était doux et rieur, plutôt clair et parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Puis son regard coula le long de sa chevelure faite d'ondulations et de boucles. Quand il remonta à nouveau, il l'a vit remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Une oreille ronde.

_C'est une humaine !_

Il était surpris, de loin on pouvait la prendre pour une elfe.

La jeune fille s'était avancée vers la statue où reposait Narsil. Legolas s'avança lui aussi, toujours aussi silencieux. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Il décida de manifester sa présence quant il l'a vit toucher la lame.

-Prenez garde, dit-il. Elle coupe toujours.

La jeune fille poussa un cri en sursautant et se tourna vivement vers lui.

_Maïwen sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise. Puis se tourna vers l'inconnu._

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua aussitôt un battement.

Devant elle, se tenait un elfe magnifique. Bien sûr elle avait remarqué durant ces quelques jours que les elfes étaient tous très beau, mais celui-ci l'était encore bien davantage.

Il était grand, il la dépassait d'une tête, svelte et musclé. Son visage était carré, mais bien dessiné, sa peau claire, son nez était bien droit, ses lèvres fines. Son visage imberbe était encadré de longs cheveux blond clair dont une partie était attaché. Deux fines oreilles pointues en dépassaient. Maïwen leva les yeux et eut le souffle coupé. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan.

De son côté, Legolas n'en menait pas large. Quant elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui, il aurait presque écarquillé les yeux. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts, au travers de ce vert étincelant, son regard reflétait la joie, la malice, l'innocence…

-Maïwen.

La jeune fille et le prince sursautèrent. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Arwen les avait rejoint.

-Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance du Prince Legolas, dit-elle.

Cette fois, le cœur de Maïwen fit un bond.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai…le Princ.._

-Baheuhje…, elle se racla la gorge. En fait j'ignorais qui il était.

-Oh, fit Arwen avec un sourire amusé en la voyant rougir. Eh bien, Maïwen je te présente le Prince Legolas. Legolas, voici Maïwen.

-Enchanté, damoiselle Maïwen, dit le prince.

Maïwen sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Par on ne sait quel miracle, elle parvint à articuler :

-Moi également, Prince Legolas.

La regard d'Arwen passa du prince à Maïwen, puis revint sur le prince en souriant.

-Suivez-moi.

Maïwen, Legolas et deux autres elfes suivirent Arwen. Alors qu'ils passaient de couloirs en couloirs, Maïwen se sentie observée. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Legolas l'observait. Quand elle rencontra son regard, elle rougit et se détourna. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Arwen l'ouvrit et ils débouchèrent sur une sorte de grande terrasse. De grands sièges étaient encrés dans le sol, formant un arc de cercle. Trois autres leurs faisait face.

Elrond, et les autres était déjà là. Le Prince Legolas s'inclina devant lui, suivit des deux autres elfes.

-Bien, dit Elrond, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Arwen se dirigea vers la sortie, Maïwen commença à la suivre, tandis que les représentants commencer à prendre place.

-Damoiselle Maïwen, appela Elrond.

Maïwen s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Seigneur ?

-Je souhaiterai que vous assistiez au conseil.

Tous s'arrêtèrent surpris et regardèrent Elrond, puis Maïwen.

-Moi ?

-Oui.

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée qui à nouveau entreprit de s'asseoir.

Maïwen chercha des yeux une place. Quant elle vit Aragorn lui sourire et désigner le siège à côté de lui. La jeune fille sourit et alla le rejoindre.

-Merci.

-De rien, damoiselle Maïwen.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Elrond.

-Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau, Frodon, dit Elrond en désignant le socle au centre de l'assemblée.

Frodon se leva et posa l'Anneau sur le socle. Aussitôt des murmures se firent entendre dans toute l'assemblée.

Maïwen se tourna vers Boromir qui s'était levé.

-Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir, mais à l'Ouest une pâle lueur persistait, et une voix s'écriait votre fin est proche.

Boromir s'avancer vers l'Anneau, se rapprochant dangereusement.

-Le fléau d'Isildur à été retrouvé, continua t-il, …le fléau d'Isildur…

Il tendit la main vers l'Anneau.

Elrond se leva brusquement suivit par Gandalf.

-BOROMIR, cria l'elfe.

Gandalf commença à parler dans une langue étrange.

_Le parlé noir du Mordor_, pensa Maïwen.

Le ciel s'assombrit rapidement. Tous étaient soudain crispés, mais Gandalf continua jusqu'à ce que Boromir ce soit rassit. Le ciel redevint normal.

-Jamais de mots n'ont été prononcés dans cette langue ici à Imladris, fit la voix courroucée d'Elrond qui c'était rassit et se tenait la tête d'une main.

-Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond. Car le parlé noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toute les régions Ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique.

Boromir se leva à nouveau.

-Cet anneau est un don. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir.

Il commença à élever la voix. Maïwen sentit Aragorn s'agiter à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda et posa sa main sur la sienne, espérant qu'il se calme. Puis quand son regard voulu retourner sur Boromir, elle vit à nouveau que Legolas l'observer. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'homme du Gondor qui continuer :

-Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple, que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi. Et laissez nous l'utiliser contre lui !

-On ne peut le contrôler, s'exclama Aragorn. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Boromir se tourna vers lui, le regard noir, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Maïwen ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Mais allez-vous vous taire à la fin, explosa t-elle. Si vous êtes incapable de dire des choses censées, taisez-vous.

Toute l'assemblée la regarda avec des yeux ronds, et Boromir fut tant surpris qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. D'ailleurs le Seigneur Elrond ne lui en laissant pas le temps :

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. L'Anneau doit être détruit.

-Qu'attendons nous pour le faire, dit un des nains.

_Gimli._

Il se leva, prit sa hache s'avança pour l'abattre sur l'Anneau. Avant que quiconque n'est put l'en empêcher. La lame de la hache explosa en milles morceau, laissant l'Anneau intact. Maïwen vit Frodon sursauter au même moment. Gimli fut projeté par terre. D'autres nains l'aidèrent à se relever.

-L'Anneau ne peut-être détruit Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'Anneau à été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois….L'un de vous…doit le faire.

Un silence de mort s'installa sur l'assembler, jusqu'à ce que Boromir reprenne la parole :

-On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor….Ses Portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques. En ses lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais et le grand œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braise, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix milles hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.

_Personne te force à y aller_, pensa rageusement Maïwen.

Legolas se leva brusquement.

-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond à dit. L'Anneau doit être détruit.

-Et je suppose, que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire, répliqua Gimli.

Legolas le regarda et Maïwen frissonna, en voyant le regard glacial qu'il lança au nain.

-Si nous échouons, que se passera t-il, s'énerva Boromir. Que de passera t-il quand Sauron récupèrera son Anneau !

Gimli se leva.

_Ça y est, c'est parti_, pensa Maïwen.

-J'aime mieux mourir, plutôt que de voir cet Anneau dans les mains d'un elfe !

Ce fut trop, toute l'assemblée excepté Elrond, Aragorn, Maïwen, Gandalf et Frodon se leva et se disputa.

La dispute s'envenimait, quand Frodon se leva :

-Je vais le faire.

Personne ne l'entendit, alors il cria :

-JE VAIS LE FAIRE.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et le regarda.

-Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor…bien que… je ne connaisse pas le moyen.

Gandalf s'avança.

-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau.

Aragorn qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège se leva et posa un genou devant le hobbit.

-Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger… je le ferai. Mon épée est votre.

-Et mon arc est vôtre, dit Legolas en s'avançant à son tour.

-Et ma hache, fit Gimli en les rejoignant.

Legolas retint une grimace. Il regarda Maïwen et vit qu'elle les regardait, Gimli et lui, avec un sourire au coin.

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, déclara Boromir. Et si tel est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

-Hé !

Sam sorti du buisson derrière il était caché et couru jusqu'à Frodon.

-Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi.

-Non, c'est vrai, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer. Et ce, même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non !

-Oh, nous venons aussi !

Deux têtes sortirent de derrière les piliers derrière Maïwen, Merry et Pippin coururent vers le groupe, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Elrond.

-Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous, attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher, dit Merry.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission…quête…chose, renchérit Pippin.

-Bon alors ça te met hors course Pippin, fit l'autre.

-Dix compagnons…Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

-Seigneur Elrond, dit Frodon après avoir compté comme les autres. Nous ne sommes que neuf.

-Oui, mais damoiselle Maïwen vous accompagnera.

-QUOI ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui s'était levé et fonçait telle une tornade vers Elrond.

-Vous avez perdu la tête, s'exclama t-elle sans ce préoccuper des exclamations outrées des elfes en la voyant s'adressait ainsi à Elrond.

-Non j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre conversation, et c'est la meilleure décision.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas demandé, si je voulais ou non les accompagner.

-C'est la meilleure solution Maïwen. Ecoutez votre raison, non votre cœur.

-Mais c'est justement ce que je fais, dit-elle au bord des larmes à présent. Au plus profond de mon cœur je souhaite rester. Mais ma raison me dit de rentrer, pour tous ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi, mes parents, mes amis…

-Je comprends Maïwen, dit Elrond en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais vous savez que je ne peux rien faire.

-Mais, Seigneur Elrond, c'est insensé, fit un elfe brun, dont elle ignorait le nom. Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer une _femme_, pour une telle mission, c'est trop dangereux.

Sa voix était amusée, moqueuse. Il avait appuyé sur le mot femme et le sang de Maïwen fit un tour.

Elle répliqua sèchement :

-Oui c'est sans doute pour ça que vous ne vous êtes pas porté volontaire j'imagine !

L'elfe parut surprit qu'elle ose lui parler de cette façon, mais se reprit :

-Voyons, damoiselle, poursuivit-il d'un ton narquois. Ce n'est pas la place d'une femme, surtout aussi jeune que vous ! Vous n'avez pas la maturité pour cela.

Maïwen crut qu'elle allait exploser.

_Cool, reste cool._

Elle se calma et se tourna vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis trop jeune vous dite. Je ne suis pas assez mature… Dites moi ? Quel âge avez-vous ? Mille ans ? Plus ? demanda t-elle à l'elfe.

Puis elle se tourna vers les autres membres de l'assemblée.

-Et vous ?...20 ans ? 30 ans? Et regardez-vous ! Il n'y a pas 5 minutes, vous vous chamailliez, tel une bande de gamins de 6 ans, pour ce qu'ils pensent n'être qu'un jouet !

L'elfe brun accusa le coup sans rien dire.

-Alors oui, je suis jeune. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que je suis une incapable.

Elle regarda Elrond.

-Alors ? Les accompagnerez-vous ?

Maïwen regarda l'elfe brun, puis le groupe et enfin Elrond.

-Oui.

**Alors votre verdict ? Vos impressions ? Allez-y j'vais pas vous bouffer !**

**REVIEWS !**


	4. Chapitre 4: Départ

**Hey ! Salut à tous, me revoilà**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à Lisa, Earwen, Elodie, ainsi qu'à Lucie pour leur super reviews !**

**Note pour Lucie : Et bien, pour répondre à ta question, non je ne viens pas de Brest. Mais j'ai toujours adoré la Bretagne et tout sujet s'y rapportant.**

**Questions publications, je pense que ce sera chaque week-end, dans la mesure du possible. Car j'ai beaucoup de boulot dans mes études, et mes exams commencent le 7 juin, donc…**

**Bref voilà, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Le départ

Après le conseil, la communauté avait commencé à préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Maïwen avec l'aide d'Arwen c'était débrouillée pour obtenir une réserve de savon. Car il n'était nullement question pour elle de rester des jours sans se laver si elle pouvait l'éviter. Après avoir ajouté quelques tenues de rechange dans son sac et quelques autres choses, elle décida de profiter une dernière fois de la cité. Elle troqua sa longue robe, contre un pantalon beige, et une tunique courte marron cuivré et des bottes de même couleur et partie donc se promener.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, elle tomba sur une sorte de petite clairière au milieu des bâtiments, non loin de la salle du conseil. C'est à cet endroit que les elfes d'Imladris s'entraînaient à l'arc. Trois elfes s'entraînaient. Elle les regarda un moment, puis avisa sur un mur derrière elle d'autres arcs suspendus, et des flèches rangées en dessous.

Elle reporta son regard sur les elfes, regarda de quelle façon ils plaçaient leurs pieds, le positionnement de leurs mains. Elle s'assit et pendant environ une demi-heure elle les observa. Puis ils partirent la saluant au passage.

Elle se retourna, se leva, s'avança vers le mur, décrocha un arc, prit quelques flèches, et rejoignit le terrain d'entraînement.

Elle se plaça de la même façon que les elfes, prit l'arc dans la main gauche et une flèche dans la main droite. Après quelques minutes à chercher comment bien placer ses mains, elle réussit à faire tenir la flèche. Elle bandât l'arc et relâcha.

La flèche tomba à ses pieds…

_Pffff….c'est galère_, pensa Maïwen en se mordant la lèvre.

Mais elle ne se découragea pas et encocha une nouvelle flèche. Celle-ci alla plus loin que la première. Maïwen en prit une autre et recommença. Bien sûr, il aurait été facile pour elle de demander à un elfe de lui montrer, mais elle voulait y arriver seule.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que quelqu'un observait son petit manège depuis un bon moment.

Legolas se promenait lui aussi dans la cité, et il arriva dans la clairière quelques minutes après elle et par le côté opposé. A son arrivée elle était assise et observer des elfes tirer à l'arc. Puis ils partirent et elle se leva. Poussé par la curiosité, le prince resta caché et l'observa voulant savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

Il l'a vit essayé de tirer une flèche, mais celle-ci n'alla pas loin. Legolas senti soudain une présence. En se retournant il vit Aragorn le rejoindre. Il lui sourit. Le rôdeur lui rendit son sourire, puis son regard tomba sur la jeune fille. Et il fronça les sourcils. Il l'a regardèrent décoché une, deux, trois flèche sans qu'aucune ne touche la cible, bien qu'elles aillent de plus en plus loin.

-Elle est tenace, lâcha l'elfe avec un sourire.

-Il semblerait en effet.

La jeune fille tira une nouvelle flèche et celle-ci atterrit sur la cible, certes pas au centre mais, sur la cible tous de même.

-OH YES ! OH YES ! OH YES ! fit Maïwen en sautant sur place et en tournant. OH YES !...Oh non !

Elle s'interrompit en voyant arriver Aragorn et Legolas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_Oh non, c'est pas vrai_, gémit t-elle, _de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant. Y vont me prendre pour une folle échappée de l'asile._

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle en souriant amusés. Les joues écarlates elle demanda timidement.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

-Un petit moment, dit Aragorn en souriant plus encore.

-Grrrr…génial. Bon bah, autant faire les présentations.

Elle mima une révérence :

-Salut moi c'est Maïwen, la folle furieuse de la Communauté !

-Ce que vous avez fait et plutôt pas mal, déclara Legolas. Il vous faut juste quelques conseils…et de l'entraînement.

-Et je suis sûr que tu pourras lui offrir tout ça durant le voyage, renchérit Aragorn en lui tapant le dos.

Si Legolas eut l'air gêné, Maïwen, elle avait viré au pivoine.

-Allez venez, fit Aragorn, l'air de rien. Allons dîner.

Toute la Communauté, dîna dans la grande salle à manger. Comme ils avaient prévu de partir tôt le lendemain, vers neuf heures Maïwen s'excusa et partie se coucher.

Comme cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était arrivée, elle trouva sans mal sa chambre. Elle entra et se débarrassa de la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle prit un bon bain, puis se dirigea vers la penderie, et en sortit une fine robe de nuit.

Elle semblait être faite de satin bleu ciel très fluide et léger. Elle avait un décolleté en V devant et se fermait derrière par un laçage à l'aide d'un ruban. Elle moulait parfaitement le corps de la jeune fille jusqu'au hanches, puis s'évasait jusqu'en bas. Les manches bleues elles-aussi étaient longues et évasées. Elle était faite en mousseline. Maïwen s'admira dans la glace.

_Elle est magnifique….et dire que c'est pour dormir._

Maïwen s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle attendit le sommeil. Cependant il ne venait pas.

_Et bien sûr, je peux pas lire pour passer le temps !_

Maïwen poussa un soupir et se redressa.

_Peut-être qu'une balade me fatiguera…_

Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle erra dans la cité, sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait. Quand elle reprit un peu conscience elle vit qu'elle était revenue dans la salle des fresques.

Elle les observa une à une. Tout était silencieux, elle pouvait juste entendre les bruits de froissements de sa robe quant elle bougeait.

-On dirait que c'est notre lieu de rendez-vous.

Maïwen sursauta et se retourna une main sur le cœur. En plissant les yeux, elle vit dans l'ombre une silhouette assise sur un banc.

La silhouette se leva et avança vers la lumière que laisser entrée une unique ouverture au plafond.

Legolas lui apparut un sourire aux lèvres.

Après le dîner, Legolas décida de ne pas se coucher immédiatement, puisque étant un elfe, il n'avait besoin que d'un sommeil réparateur de courte durée. Il repartit dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, prit un livre et alla s'asseoir dans la salle des fresques.

Il y était depuis un moment, quand il sentit un parfum fleuri lui parvenir. En levant la tête il vit arriver Maïwen. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas vu. Il ferma doucement son livre et la regarda un instant. Elle portait une légère robe de nuit bleu clair. Le prince laissa son regard vagabonder à sa guise sur la silhouette, puis se sentit coupable de l'observer ainsi à son insu. Il décida donc de manifester sa présence.

-On dirait que c'est notre lieu de rendez-vous, lâcha t-il.

Il vit la jeune fille se retourner une main sur le cœur. Il sortit de l'ombre, lui souriant, mais s'en voulu de lui avoir fait peur.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Non…ça va.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, laissa le temps au cœur de Maïwen de se calmer….ou presque. Elle se sentait nerveuse en présence de l'elfe.

-Alors…dit-elle en lui souriant. Vous ne dormez pas.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….mais, non crétine, il est somnambule ! Tu le vois bien qu'il dort pas !_

-Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

-Ha ! répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se sentait vraiment cruche.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ?...oh je n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors je me balade, même si je sais que je vais le regretter demain matin.

Le sourire du prince s'accentua et Maïwen frissonna. Il était magnifique. Quelques soient les descriptions qu'elle avait lu ou vu de lui, la réalité était encore plus flatteuse.

-Vous êtes anxieuse.

C'était plus une affirmation, qu'une question. Le cœur de Maïwen s'emballa. Parlait t-il de son anxiété actuelle ?

-Pardon ?

-Pour demain…et les jours qui suivront.

-Haaaaaah… non.

_Enfin, sauf si on fait abstraction du fait que je serai probablement troublée par votre présence tout le long du voyage cher prince !_

Il la regarda surprit. Il avait entendu les battements rapides de son cœur.

-Vous n'avez pas peur ?

-Un peu…

Le prince s'approcha. Le cœur de Maïwen battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et planta son regard océan dans le vert de la jeune fille.

Quand son regard rencontra celui de l'elfe, Maïwen fut soudain incapable de bouger et cessa même de respirer.

-Vous devriez aller dormir, murmura t-il. Venez.

Il lui prit la main. Maïwen reçut comme une décharge électrique à son contact. Il l'a tira doucement. Et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la chambre de Maïwen. Celle-ci redescendit sur terre, surprise :

-Comment avez-vous su où je logeais ? demanda t-elle.

-Je me suis renseigné, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire amusé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça?

Il se tourna pour lui faire face, il semblait réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas…pour veillez sur vous en quelque sorte…j'imagine.

Maïwen rougit.

-Oh…c'est gentil…

_Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme ange gardien…_

-Eh bien…merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Elle hésita un instant, puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis lui sourit timidement écarlate, lâcha un « Bonne nuit » et rentra dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'appuya contre la porte, elle avait chaud, très chaud…

_J'espère que la combustion spontanée n'est qu'un mythe…_

L'aube arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de Maïwen. Elle se lava rapidement et enfila la tenue qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Quant elle arriva dans la salle à manger, elle vit qu'Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf étaient déjà près. Les hobbits, eux, semblaient encore dans le brouillard, en particulier Merry et Pippin.

Elle déjeuna, puis retourna dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires. Elle rejoignit ensuite l'entrée de la cité. Le groupe était déjà là. Maïwen chercha Aragorn des yeux et le vit plus loin en train de parler avec Arwen. La jeune fille se souvint de ce moment de l'histoire. Aragorn était en train d'essayer de la convaincre de partir pour les Terres Immortelles.

Le couple rejoint ensuite la Communauté, et Arwen s'approcha de Maïwen.

-Je suis heureuse te t'avoir rencontrée, déclara Arwen en souriant.

-Moi aussi…et j'espère que l'on se reverra…répondit Maïwen. Elle hésita un instant puis prit l'elfe dans ses bras. Arwen lui rendit son étreinte.

-Garde espoir Arwen… quoi qu'il arrive garde toujours espoir.

Arwen se détacha de la jeune fille et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui dans ses yeux une sorte de confiance impossible à expliquer.

-Au revoir Arwen.

-Au revoir Maïwen.

Arwen laissa la place à son père qui s'était approché.

-Damoiselle Maïwen je souhaiterai vous parler.

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe.

-Je sais que vous savez ce qui va se passer et je sais aussi que quoi que je dise vous essayerez de changer certaines choses. Mais je vous mets en garde, faite attention aux choses que vous voulez changer, réfléchissez aux conséquences de vos actes.

-Je le ferai, promit Maïwen.

-Sachez aussi que seul Gandalf, Aragorn et les semi-hommes savent vraiment d'où vous venez…libre à vous de le dire aux autres si vous le souhaitez, mais là encore méfiez-vous.

Maïwen acquiesça.

-Une dernière chose…

Il fit signe à un elfe et sous les yeux surprit de la jeune fille, celui apporta l'arc dont elle s'était servit la veille, ainsi qu'un carquois remplit de flèches.

_Comment a-t-il su ?_

Il lui tendit, puis lui donna également une épée elfique semblable à celle d'Arwen. Ainsi qu'un poignard.

-Vous aurez besoin de ceci.

-Merci Seigneur Elrond…pour tout.

Maïwen rejoignit le reste de la Communauté. Elrond s'adressa alors au groupe.

-Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieu, ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne.

Elrond les salua. Gandalf prit alors la parole :

-La Communauté attend le porteur de l'Anneau.

Frodon s'avança alors vers la l'entrée de la cité, suivit de la Communauté, et ils se mirent en route.

**Voilà, bon je compte sur vous, vous êtes bien parti alors…**

**REVIEWS !**


	5. Chapter 5: L'aventure commence

**Hey me revoilà comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à toute pour les reviews, je vois que mon histoire vous intéresse, ce serait pas en grande partie à cause de Legolas ^^)… ?**

**Bref, merci encore et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : L'aventure commence.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que la Communauté avait quitté Imladris. Gandalf ouvrait la marche, suivit de Legolas, Gimli, les hobbits, puis Maïwen, Boromir et enfin Aragorn. Parfois certain parlaient, le plus souvent les hobbits qui discutaient entre eux. Mais le voyage était plutôt silencieux. Ils firent une courte pause, quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, pour se restaurer puis repartirent et ne s'arrêtèrent que le soir au couché du soleil.

Ils avaient trouvé une sorte de colline rocailleuse. Ils s'y installèrent donc pour la nuit. Aragorn alluma un feu et les hobbits se chargèrent de préparer le repas. Maïwen s'approcha d'eux :

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Merci Maïwen mais ça ira, dit Merry en lui souriant.

Celle s'éloigna pour chercher un endroit confortable pour sa couche. Elle trouva un endroit plutôt plat près d'un rocher et pas trop loin du feu.

_Parfait._

Elle défit ses affaires. Elle allait s'installer, mais elle venait de penser à quelque chose. Si elle voulait éviter de jolies courbatures, elle devrait étirer ses muscles. Ce qu'elle fit. En l'a voyant prendre de drôle de poses, les hobbits, bien que les autres membres l'aient quelque peu dévisagée eux aussi, échangèrent un regard et Pippin demanda :

- Maïwen ? Il y a un problème ?

-Hein ?

Elle se retourna et vit que tous la regardaient.

-Quoi ?

-Que faites-vous ? demanda Merry.

-J'étire mes muscles, pour éviter d'avoir des courbatures demain, répondit-elle sur un ton qui laissait entendre que cela était évident.

-Ha, fit le hobbit en retournant à son travail néanmoins troublé.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit en tailleur et attendit.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse. Merry et Pippin racontaient les bêtises qu'ils avaient commises depuis petit. Frodon et Sam argumentaient. Les autres les écoutaient en souriant, y compris Maïwen.

Alors qu'il concluait sur une dernière histoire, Merry vit le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentuer d'avantage.

-Qu'il y a-t-il Maïwen?

-Oh, dit-elle en souriant. Rien, je me disais juste que finalement, j'étais plutôt une petite fille sage.

-Quoi t'as jamais fait de bêtises ?

-J'ai pas dit ça !

-Mais… ?

-Pas aussi énorme que les vôtres. Moi c'était plus des blagues que je faisais.

-Ah oui ? De quel genre ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

-Non, non je ne vous le dirais pas !

-Allez !

-Eh bien, une fois une de mes cousines m'a fait un sale coup pendant quelle passait quelques jours chez nous, alors je me suis vengée !

-Que lui avait vous fait ? demanda prestement Pippin.

-Et bien, ce dont ma cousine était fière c'était de ces longs cheveux blonds et bouclés. Alors j'ai attendu que toute la maison dorme. Ensuite j'ai été jusque dans la cuisine. J'y ai pris un pot de miel et un pot de confiture…

-Nan, fit Merry en commençant à rire.

-Et si, dit Maïwen en souriant. J'ai tout versé. Je n'ai pas osé compter le nombre de fois ou elle a dut les laver.

Le groupe rigola pendant encore de longues minutes, puis s'installa pour dormir. Aragorn prenait le premier quart.

_On reste calme, on reste calme, on…..grrrrrrrrrrr, j'en n'ai MARRE !_

Depuis plus de deux heures Maïwen essayait de s'endormir. Chose qui était mission impossible lorsqu'un nain, que l'on ne nommera pas, ronfle !

La jeune fille se redressa en poussa une exclamation exaspérée. Aragorn qui était toujours debout l'a regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il vit le regard noir qu'elle jeta au nain et sourit.

Maïwen remarqua que la couche de Legolas n'était pas occupée. Elle le chercha des yeux et le vit plus loin assis sur un rocher plutôt haut. Elle hésita, puis se leva et le rejoignit.

Quand elle arriva en bas du rocher et qu'elle leva la tête, elle vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Elle l'observa un instant, il était éclairé uniquement par les rayons de la lune et ainsi il paraissait irréel. Elle se tourna pour repartir quant il parla :

-Vous pouvez rester.

Elle se retourna et leva à nouveau les yeux. Il avait ouvert les siens et la regardait.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-elle.

Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à monter. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et il la hissa sans difficulté à côté de lui.

Maïwen s'assit, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

-Vous avez toujours autant de problème pour vous endormir ? demanda Legolas amusé.

-Non il faut juste que je sois au _calme_ !

Legolas se retint de rire.

-Alors, vous risquez de ne pas beaucoup dormir durant la quête.

-Je pense que je finirai par m'y habituer. Mais pour ce soir j'ai préféré m'éloigner pour me calmer, pour le bien de Gimli.

-Vraiment ? dit le prince, son sourire s'accentuant.

-Je peux malheureusement être très méchante, quand on m'empêche de dormir.

-Je m'en souviendrai, pour ne pas me faire avoir.

Maïwen eut un petit rire.

-Pas vous.

-Pardon ?

-Je crois que je serai incapable de vous faire quoi que se soit…dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Pourquoi ? demanda sérieusement Legolas.

La jeune fit se tourna vers lui, rencontrant le bleu océan de ses yeux.

-Je…je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en se détournant rapidement.

Elle sentit son regard pénétrant toujours sur elle. Elle fixa l'horizon et se mit à fredonner une chanson.

_Lay down, (Allonge-toi)_

_Your sweet and weary head.(Ton esprit est frais et las)_

_Night is falling. __(La nuit tombe) _

_You have come to journey's end.(Tu es arrivé à la fin de ton voyage)_

_Sleep now, and(Dors maintenant et)_

_Dream of the ones who came before.(Rêve à ceux qui sont partis il y a longtemps)_

_They are calling, (Ils t'appellent)_

_From across a distant shore.(Depuis un rivage lointain)_

Sans trop s'en rendre compte Maïwen posa sa tête sur l'épaule du prince. Celui-ci ne broncha pas écoutant la voix de la jeune fille.

_Why do you weep? __(Pourquoi pleures-tu ?)_

_What are these tears upon your face?(Que sont ces larmes qui coulent sur ton visage ?)_

_Soon you will see. __(Bientôt tu verras)_

_All of your fears will pass away.(Que toutes tes craintes mourront)___

_Safe in my arms, (Tu es en sécurité dans mes bras)_

_You're only sleeping. __(Seulement en train de dormir)_

_What can you see, (Que vois-tu)_

_On the horizon? __(A l'horizon ?)_

_Why do the white gulls call?(Pourquoi les mouettes blanches appellent-elles ?)_

_Across the sea, (De l'autre côté de la mer)_

_A pale moon rises. (La Lune blanche s'élève dans le ciel)_

_The ships have come, (Les bateaux sont venus)_

_To carry you home…(Te ramener chez toi…)_

Legolas écoutait la chanson qui devenait murmure. Quant Maïwen cessa de chanter, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie contre son épaule.

En prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, il passa une main dans son dos, et une sous ses genoux. Une fois qu'il l'a tint dans ses bras, il sauta au sol avec souplesse et revint vers le camp.

En le voyant arriver ainsi, Aragorn eut un sourire.

Legolas déposa doucement la jeune fille sur sa couche. Elle gémit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Il déposa alors une couverture sur ses épaules, l'a regarda puis rejoint sa propre couche, pendant que Boromir se levait pour remplacer Aragorn.

Maïwen sentait la douce chaleur du soleil sur son visage alors qu'elle dormait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa en les frottant. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir étaient déjà debout. Tout comme Gandalf qui réveillait un à un les hobbits qui eux, dormaient encore, comme Gimli à juger par les ronflements qui lui parvenait. Quand il la vit se lever le magicien déclara :

-Hah, une de moins à réveiller, dit-il après avoir réveiller Frodon.

-Vous voulez un coup de main ?

- Ma foi, je ne dis pas non ! dit le magicien en secouant Sam.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers Merry et Pippin, qui dormait côte à côte et les secoua doucement.

-Aller debout les dormeurs, c'est l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Hummmmmm, fit Pippin en s'enfouissant sous la couverture.

-Encore cinq minutes, renchérit Merry.

Maïwen sourit et tira d'un coup sec sur les deux couvertures.

Les deux hobbits poussèrent des exclamations plaintives, sur les rires du reste du groupe.

Alors qu'ils se levaient. Maïwen vit que Gimli dormait toujours. Elle regarda Aragorn et Legolas avec un sourire diabolique et s'avança doucement vers le nain, puis s'abaissa à côté de lui de façon à pouvoir se relever rapidement. Elle mit ensuite ses mains en porte voix et cria à son oreille.

-GIMLI !

Le nain bondit sur ses pieds se croyant attaqué tandis que tous les autres éclataient de rire, même Maïwen.

Legolas cessa de rire en l'entendant. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait. Son rire était doux et innocent.

Le nain redescendit vite sur terre et s'exclama :

-Etes-vous folle de réveiller les gens ainsi ?

-Non, c'est là votre récompense, pour la jolie mélodie dont vous nous avez fait grâce toute la nuit.

Le nain grommela dans sa barbe, tandis que Merry et Pippin réclamaient un petit déjeuner pour compenser le réveil matinal.

-De quoi vous vous plaignez, leur dit le nain.

Après avoir déjeuné, ils remirent en route. Cette fois, tout le monde discutait chaleureusement. Maïwen s'entendait avec tout le monde, seul Boromir était distant avec elle. Alors qu'ils parlaient le temps semblait passer plus vite, si bien que Maïwen fut surprise quant ils s'arrêtent pour manger quand le soleil fut au plus haut.

Merry et Pippin firent part de leurs désirs d'apprendre à ce battre. Boromir commença donc à leur montrer quelques mouvements sous l'œil attentif d'Aragorn. Maïwen alla vers l'homme du Gondor.

-Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

L'homme la regarda avec dédain.

-Je pensais que la protégée des elfes savait se défendre. On se demande pourquoi Elrond a tenu à ce que vous veniez !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Gandalf c'était rapproché, Aragorn c'était levé et Legolas les observait perché sur un rocher.

-Il n'a pas non plus interdit à Merry et Pippin de venir, pourtant eux aussi ne savent pas se battre, dit calmement Maïwen.

-C'est différent, s'exclama Boromir en lui jetant un regard noir. Ce sont…

-Des garçons ? dit-elle en croisant les bras.

L'homme ne répondit rien.

-C'est donc ça votre problème ? Vous ne voulez pas retenir vos coups… ?

-…

-Ou vous avez peur de vous faire battre par une fille !

L'homme lui jeta un regard meurtrier et lança :

-Les femmes n'ont rien à faire dans les batailles, ce n'est pas leur place.

-J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait. Auriez-vous peur de moi ?

S'en fut trop pour Boromir qui se rua sur la jeune femme, épée à la main.

-BOROMIR ! cria Aragorn.

Mais l'homme du Gondor n'écoutait plus. Maïwen eut juste le temps de sortir son épée et parer le coup.

Il chargea à nouveau.

_J'aurais peut-être pas dût le provoquer !_

Elle para un nouveau coup avec plus de difficulté.

_Ouch ! Il est trop fort, il faut que je bouge pour le fatiguer, sinon j'vais pas y arriver. _

Elle avait toujours était plutôt agile. Alors elle bougea, tourna, évita, glissa pour éviter les coups.

Elle pouvait entendre les autres tenter de calmer Boromir et de les séparer. Mais Boromir, de son épée les empêchait de s'approcher.

Alors qu'elle évitait un énième coup, Maïwen trébucha sur une pierre et s'étala sur le dos. Boromir arriva au-dessus d'elle et voulu abattre son épée, mais elle lui envoya un coup de pied derrière le genou et il tomba à son tour lâchant son épée.

Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres. Quand ils se stoppèrent enfin, Maïwen était coincée sous Boromir. Tout son poids pesait sur elle et elle avait du mal à respirer.

Elle entendait les autres les rejoindrent en courant alors que Boromir la maintenait fermement au sol :

-Alors ? on n'a perdu sa langue ?

Elle lui lança alors un regard amusé et l'homme ne compris pourquoi que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de lisse et froid sur sa gorge.

Aragorn s'arrêta à un bon mètre des combattants. Legolas s'arrêta à côté de lui. Ils furent rejoints par les autres. Tous regardèrent les deux corps à terre.

-Boromir ? fit Aragorn.

L'homme du Gondor leva les mains en l'air et se redressa doucement en même temps que la jeune fille.

Tous purent alors voir le poignard elfique que Maïwen tenais sous la gorge de Boromir.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, puis très doucement elle abaissa le poignard en regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

-Voilà, dit-elle d'une voix forte, ça c'est que je peux faire sans être formée. Mais je pense pouvoir faire mieux si on _daigne_ me donner un coup de main.

Son regard s'adoucie, elle parla plus doucement.

-Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant ? Je ne pense pas que c'est parce que je vous ai dit de vous taire au conseil.

Boromir la regarda et partit sans un mot. Elle soupira et se tourna vers les autres. Ils l'a regardaient bizarrement, comme étonnés.

Elle s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta devant Aragorn.

-Désolés…pour cette scène.

Gandalf s'avança :

-Il est vrai que vous n'auriez pas dût le provoquer…mais cette leçon peut lui servir.

Le groupe retourna lentement vers le camp.

-Gandalf, pourquoi me hait-il autant ? Que lui ai-je fait, je ne comprends pas ?

-Ca lui seul le sait.

Maïwen décida de laisser de côté cette question et de parer au plus urgent. Elle prit avec un sourire de remerciement la nourriture que Merry lui tendis et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur un rocher. Elle mangea et bu l'eau fraîche qu'Aragorn avait ramené d'une source non loin de là.

Après avoir mangé rapidement, elle scruta le ciel. Elle savait qu'ils étaient à l'endroit où Sarouman enverrait ses « espions ».

Elle était si concentrée, qu'elle ne sentit pas Legolas s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Si bien qu'elle sursauta quant il parla :

-Ce que vous avez fait était très courageux, dit-il. Mais aussi...

-Inconscient je sais mais…

Il l'a regarda.

-…Comprenez-moi, j'en ai marre d'être traité comme une…_potiche_.

-Qui vous traite ainsi ? Boromir et c'est tout !

-C'est déjà trop, son machisme commence à me taper sur le système.

-Peut-être lui faut-il juste du temps.

Maïwen ne répondit pas. Elle venait de voir apparaître un nuage noir à l'horizon.

-Il faut se mettre à couvert !

-Quoi ? fit l'elfe surprit du changement de conversation.

Maïwen pointa du doigt l'horizon. L'elfe plissa les yeux, puis se leva et cria :

- Des Crébains du Pays de Dun, vite à couvert !

La Communauté le regarda, il pointa le doigt sur le nuage. Quant il le vit Gandalf cria à son tour :

-A couvert !

Tous se dépêchèrent de récupérer leurs affaires et de se cacher. Maïwen cherchait un endroit où se cacher, quand une main l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira sous un buisson.

Son dos était collé contre un torse musclé et elle pouvait sentir un souffle chaud dans son cou. Un bras protecteur lui encerclait la taille. Elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait embarqué et décida de se tourner pour le savoir. Elle gigota.

-Chut Maïwen ! fit une voix douce.

La jeune fille se détendit, quand elle reconnue la voix de Legolas. Ils attendirent en silence, quand les oiseaux passèrent, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille s'accéléra. L'elfe dût l'entendre car il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille.

Ils laissèrent passer les volatiles, puis doucement l'elfe dégagea sa prise, libérant Maïwen. Celle-ci réalisant soudain à quel point ils étaient proches, rougit fortement et son cœur s'emballa. Elle sortit du buisson, suivit par l'elfe.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda t-il en entendant son cœur battre aussi vite.

-..ui…, elle se racla la gorge,…oui.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils et voulu à nouveau parler, mais Gandalf prit la parole :

-Des espions de Sarouman…le passage vers le sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras.

**Voilà, verdict ? Ça commence à bouger un peu plus, pas vrai ?**

**Reviews s'vous plait !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Confessions

**Hey salut à tous, me revoilà**

**Merci à tout(e) pour vos reviews**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Confessions

Ils se mirent en route, mais décidèrent de passer la nuit en bas de la montagne et de commencer la montée le lendemain.

Comme ils avaient encore du temps avant le couché du soleil, Maïwen qui avait repéré une source venant de la montagne non loin du camp décida de se laver.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit un savon ainsi qu'un drap et une tenue de rechange.

En la voyant s'éloigner Aragorn l'interpella :

- Maïwen ! Où allez-vous ?

La jeune fille brandit le savon.

-Me décrasser un peu !

-Vous éloigner n'est pas très prudent !

Elle revint vers sa couche, prit son épée, la leva pour qu'il puisse la voir puis déclara :

- Désolé mais il hors de question que je renonce à mon hygiène !

Et elle s'éloigna.

Legolas la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, puis vit le regard inquiet d'Aragorn. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre :

-Va la chercher si tu es si inquiet.

-Pour qu'elle se venge ensuite, non merci. Je ne tiens pas à subir le même sort que Gimli.

Legolas sourit.

-Vas–y toi ! dit le rôdeur.

-Moi ? Fit l'elfe en sursautant.

-Oui…rappelle-toi, elle est incapable de te faire quoi que ce soit, renchérit Aragorn avec un sourire amusé.

Legolas rougit et fut surprit que le rôdeur ait entendu leur conversation de la veille.

Il se leva finalement et suivit le même chemin que la jeune fille. Il se laissa guider par son parfum. Et la trouva finalement dos à lui devant le ruisseau. Ces vêtements étaient au sol, elle s'était enroulée dans un drap.

Legolas se racla la gorge. Elle se retourna brusquement et saisit son épée qu'elle avait laissé à portée, puis l'abaissa quand elle reconnue l'elfe.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais Aragorn s'inquiétait pour vous.

Elle reposa l'épée et resserra un peu plus le drap autour d'elle.

-Je comprends…mais…

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, lâcha l'elfe.

-Pardon ? dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Mais Legolas ne l'écoutait pas. Il avisa d'une branche près d'elle. Il prit sa cape et la lança dessus créant un paravent.

Il s'adossa ensuite à l'arbre dos elle. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il tourna la tête et lança un regard à la jeune fille dont il ne voyait à présent que la tête.

-Eh bien, fit-il avec un sourire amusé. Vous ne me faites pas confiance.

Maïwen rougit, puis doucement enleva le drap qui l'entourait, prit le savon et se dirigea vers l'eau. Elle commença à rentrer doucement dedans et retint un cri.

_Putain, elle est froide._

Pourtant elle continua à s'y enfoncer et s'immergea totalement. L'eau coulait à présent sur ses cheveux et sur tout son corps et elle commença à ce savonner. Elle se mit à trembler tandis qu'elle lavait ses longs cheveux. Puis commença à claquer des dents. Elle se dépêcha de se rincer et reprit le drap et se sécha.

Elle enfila ses vêtements de rechange. Quand ce fut fait, elle lança :

-C'est bon, je suis habillée !

L'elfe sorti de sa « cachette » et récupéra sa cape. Il la vit tordre sa longue chevelure pour l'essorer, puis son regard s'attarda sur son visage. Maïwen le surprit, elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui en frissonnant.

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-Vos lèvres…elles sont bleues.

Maïwen toucha ses lèvres, sourit et eut un petit rire :

-Elle était gelée.

L'elfe qui tenait toujours sa cape, s'avança et la posa sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit et ils retournèrent au camp.

Le groupe sembla étonné de les voir arriver ensemble. Mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Maïwen s'assit en tailleur sur sa couche, très près du feu.

_Heureusement_, pensa t-elle.

Elle sortit de son sac une brosse et commença à démêler ses cheveux.

Legolas qui avait rejoint sa propre couche la regarda de loin. Et repensa à leur rencontre dans la salle des fresques. A ses yeux étincelants, ses joues qui avaient rougi quand Arwen les avaient présentés.

Il l'avait trouvé belle. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas la beauté irréelle d'une elfe, comme Arwen. Mais, au cours de ses voyages, il avait put observer pas mal d'humaines, et pouvait dire qu'elle était de loin la plus belle qu'il ait vu.

Puis il se souvint, de la nuit suivant le conseil. Vêtue d'une légère robe bleue. Elle était magnifique. Sa gène et sa maladresse à son égard la rendait encore plus belle. Il se souvint de la chaleur qui l'avait envahit quand il avait pris sa main, puis quand elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

Et puis, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, quand il l'avait caché avec lui sous le buisson. Leurs corps avaient été si proches, que le sien semblait s'être embrasé.

La conversation qu'ils avaient eut la veille et ce qu'Aragorn lui avait lui revinrent en tête.

_« Je crois que je serai incapable de vous faire quoi que se soit… »_

Qu'avait-elle voulut dire ? Il ne devait pas y penser. En tout cas pas maintenant. Il sortit de ses pensées et l'a regarda à nouveau. Elle avait fini de se brosser et commencer à tresser ses cheveux en une longue natte qu'elle attacha avec une lanière de cuir.

Les hobbits préparaient à présent le repas. Maïwen les regardait, sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche et ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Aragorn.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous faire partager votre chanson, dit-il en souriant.

Maïwen sursauta surprise, puis vit tous les regards braqués sur elle, elle rougit. Aragorn se pencha et chuchota :

-A moins que vous ne les réserviez qu'à certains d'entre nous !

En disant cela, il avait lancé un regard à Legolas, qui était le seul en dehors de la jeune fille à l'avoir entendu, grâce à son ouïe développée. Maïwen rougit davantage.

-Très bien, si vous insistez.

Aragorn sourit et s'installa confortablement. Tous la regardaient à présent.

Maïwen réfléchit puis commença à chanter :

_We're walking in the air ( Nous marchons dans les airs )_

_We're floating in the moonlit sky ( Nous flottons dans le ciel éclairé par la lune )_

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly ( Les gens au loin dormant alors que nous volons )_

_We're holding very tight ( Nous nous serrons très fort )_

_I'm riding in the midnight blue ( Je parcours la nuit bleue )_

_I'm finding I can fly so high above with you ( Je trouve que je peux voler tellement haut avec toi )_

_Far across the world ( Loin à travers le monde )_

_The villages go by like trees ( Les villages défilent comme les arbres )_

_The rivers and the hills (Les rivières et les collines)_

_The forest and the streams ( Les forêts et les ruisseaux )_

_Children gaze open mouth ( Les enfants contemplent bouche ouverte )_

_Taken by surprise ( Pris par surprise )_

_Nobody down below believes their eyes (Personne en bas n'en croient pas leurs yeux )_

Ils écoutaient sa voix claire, douce et mélodieuse, redoutant qu'elle ne cesse de chanter.

_We're surfing in the air (Nous surfons dans les airs )_

_We're swimming in the frozen sky ( Nous nageons dans le ciel glacial )_

_We're drifting over icy ( Nous dérivons au-dessus du verglas )_

_Mountains floating by ( Les montagnes flottent )_

_Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep ( Soudain nous plongeons profondément sous le niveau de l'océan )_

_Arousing of mighty monster from its sleep ( Nous réveillons un monstre imposant)_

_We're walking in the air ( Nous marchons dans les airs )_

_We're dancing in the midnight sky ( Nous dansons dans le ciel de minuit )_

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly ( Et tout ceux qui nous voient nous saluent pendant que nous volons )_

Sa voix terminant doucement sur la dernière note et se tut. Elle regarda autour d'elle personne ne parlait, certains semblaient retenir leurs souffles. Elle se sentit gênée et se racla la gorge, les ramenant à la réalité. Sam déclara alors ce que tous pensaient.

-Vous avez une voix magnifique Maïwen.

_Magnifique, oui_, pensa Legolas étonné.

Hier elle avait chanté tous bas, n'avait que fredonner. Mais là elle avait chanté haut et fort. Et c'était magnifique, cela lui avait rappelé certains chants elfiques qu'il aimait.

-C'est vrai, dit Gandalf. Et sur cette douce ambiance vous devriez vous coucher.

Tous s'installèrent pour dormir, sauf Gandalf, qui prenait le premier tour de garde.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, les ronflements de Gimli toujours dans les oreilles. Maïwen se leva. Elle se tourna vers Legolas et vit qu'il ne dormait pas. Son regard vert croisa le bleu du prince puis elle lança un regard sur la gauche, plus loin vers les arbres. Elle le regarda à nouveau, puis s'éloigna vers l'endroit où son regard c'était porté.

Bien qu'elle ne l'entendit pas, Maïwen se doutait que l'elfe la suivait. Elle déboucha sur une sorte de clairière en arc de cercle qui donnait sur une falaise d'où on pouvait voir la plaine. Au centre se trouvait une immense pierre plate.

Maïwen s'y rendit l'escalada et s'assit en tailleur. L'elfe qui était apparu dans la clairière, la vit et alla jusqu'à la pierre. Il sourit quant elle lui tendit la main, souriant elle aussi, devant ses rôles inversés. Il prit sa main et elle l'aida à monter Il l'a vit grimacée et se masser le bras, il l'interrogea du regard en s'installant à côté d'elle.

-Boromir frappe fort, se contenta t-elle de dire. Puis son regard fixa la plaine.

-C'est magnifique, dit-elle dans un murmure fixant l'horizon.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis le prince déclara :

-Vous devriez aller dormir, la journée de demain sera dure.

Elle soupira.

- Oh, vous ne savez pas à quel point.

Il l'a regarda.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, puis demanda :

-Que savez-vous de moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, l'a regardant. Elle le regarda aussi.

-Eh bien, vous êtes humaine. Parfois timide, sinon plutôt joyeuse…vous n'aimez pas que l'on se moque de vous…et vous n'aimez pas les nains qui ronflent, termina t-il dans un sourire.

Elle rit. Puis redevint sérieuse.

-Vous ne savez pas d'où je viens ?

- Non…du Rohan, du Gondor ?

Elle secoua la tête. Puis le regarda.

-Legolas ce que je vais vous dire, vous devez le garder pour vous. Car seul Aragorn, Gandalf et les hobbits son au courant.

L'elfe hocha la tête sans comprendre.

-Je…je viens d'un autre monde. Un monde où la Terre du Milieu, les nains…les elfes…n'existent pas.

L'elfe la regarda plus intensément.

-Dans mon monde, il y a des livres qui parlent de la Terre du Milieu et de son histoire. Et ils parlent également de cette histoire, celle de l'Anneau et de la Communauté. Je connais cette histoire par cœur… les personnages, les lieux, les évènements. C'est pour ça que j'ai su pour les oiseaux. Et c'est pour ça que je sais que la journée de demain sera dure.

Legolas réfléchit rapidement puis demanda :

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

-Parce je vous…je te fais confiance, lâcha t-elle.

-Comptez-vous…compte-tu changer des évènements, dit -il décidant de la tutoyer puisqu'elle le faisait.

-Certains seulement, d'autres sont …essentiels.

Il resta un instant silencieux, et lança :

-Alors tu savais qui j'étais, à Imladris ?

-Oui et non…en fait, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, dit-elle penaude.

-Vraiment ?

-Je ne…t'imaginais pas comme ça…

-Comment ?

Maïwen ne répondit pas, il l'a vit devenir écarlate à la lumière de la lune et entendis son cœur s'emballer. Il leva la main et tourna son visage vers lui.

-Comment ? Murmura t-il.

Maïwen se dégagea et se laissa glisser en bas de la pierre. L'elfe l'a suivit, ne voulant pas cette fois la laissé s'enfuir sans lui avoir répondu. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à le regarder.

- Maïwen, murmura t-il.

Maïwen leva les yeux et croisa ceux de l'elfe.

_Il ne me laissera pas partir…mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit, quelle idiote !_

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et demanda :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir, même si ça ne changera rien ?

Il lâcha son poignet et hocha la tête.

Elle passa une main sur sa joue, l'observant, puis fixa à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

-Eh bien, malgré la description que j'avais lu…je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un elfe aussi magnifique…..

Elle vit les yeux de l'elfe étinceler et continua.

-Ensuite, j'ai appris à connaître cet elfe. Il est doux, attentionné, mais aussi drôle et serviable envers les autres. Un elfe qui aime la nature et les choses simples et qui malgré son rang, ne se sent pas supérieur aux autres. C'est quelqu'un de bien…conclut-elle en baissant la tête et sa main.

L'elfe en question passa une main sous le visage de la jeune fille et le releva doucement. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau. La main qui était sous le menton de la jeune fille, caressa sa joue. Puis le prince se pencha et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles de la jeune fille en un baiser aérien. Il entendit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Il se redressa et l'a regarda. Elle semblait ailleurs. ( Nda : humm…sur un nuage ? )

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois et ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes. Elle y répondit timidement au début, puis avec plus de passion. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle sentit la bouche de Legolas s'étirer en un sourire quand il sentit ce mouvement. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant davantage pendant que leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre.

Puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Legolas déposa un rapide baisé sur le nez de Maïwen.

-Viens, murmura t-il, lui prenant la main.

Ils regagnèrent le camp. Aragorn qui avait remplacé Gandalf depuis quelques minutes, sourit en les voyant arriver main dans la main, mais ne dit rien. Legolas embrassa rapidement Maïwen, puis lâcha sa main. Ils se couchèrent et Maïwen s'endormis paisiblement, même les ronflements de Gimli, ne lui enlevèrent cette sensation de bien être.

**Alors alors ? Je sais ce que vous allez me dire…ENFIN, non ?**

**Reviews, svp !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le Col de Caradhras

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre…**

…**.et je vous souhaite de l'apprécier car il sera le dernier que je publierai avant un bon moment. **

**Et oui hélas, on a beau tout faire pour les éviter, les examens finissent toujours par arriver…**

**...les miens étant dans deux semaines, je ne peux me concentrer sur autre chose.**

**Je pense recommencer à publier au mois de Juillet. Je sais c'est long, mais mes épreuves se déroulent en deux parties alors cela prend du temps.**

**Donc ne désespérez pas ! ^^**

**Souhaitez moi bonne chance, à toute !**

Chapitre 7 : Le Col de Caradhras

Maïwen dormait paisiblement quand elle sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur son front. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit le visage souriant de Legolas au-dessus d'elle.

-Bonjour, dit l'elfe.

-…bjour.., marmonna Maïwen d'une voix endormie.

Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Comme le matin précédent, les hobbits et Gimli dormaient encore. Gandalf la salua d'un hochement de tête, Aragorn d'un sourire, et Boromir…d'un regard noir.

Legolas c'était assis à côté d'elle.

-Alors ? bien dormi ?

-Oui et non… j'aurai préféré dormir plus, dit-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de l'elfe.

Elle se frotta les yeux, puis s'étira. Elle remarqua que Gandalf réveillait le reste des dormeurs, en les secouant sans ménage. Elle eut un petit rire.

-Qui y a-t-il ? demanda Legolas.

Elle désigna Gandalf et dit :

-Je me disais que j'avais la chance d'avoir un réveil plus agréable que les autres.

Le prince sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main. Une fois levée, elle et Legolas se dirigèrent main dans la main vers Aragorn et Boromir pour déjeuner.

Quant ils furent tous debout et restaurés, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils crapahutaient dans la montagne, la neige avait remplacé la roche depuis longtemps et plus ils montaient plus la température chutait.

Maïwen avait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, ce qui ralentissait sa progression. Elle sentait la morsure du froid sur tout son corps, mais surtout sur ses mains et son visage.

_Si ça continu, j'vais me transformer en glaçon !_

Elle continua néanmoins à avancer. En jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle vit que seul Legolas ne semblait pas souffrir des conditions climatiques.

_Normal ! C'est un elfe. Il ne souffre pas du froid et ne s'enfonce pas dans la neige. Veinard !_

Puis elle vit Frodon tomber quelques mètres devant elle et Aragorn le rattraper. Puis elle vit Boromir ramasser l'Anneau et parler. Elle ne l'entendait pas mais savait qu'il parlait de l'Anneau. Finalement il rendit l'Anneau à Frodon et ils continuèrent.

Ils marchèrent encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger. Un vent glacial s'était ajouté à la neige. Maïwen était transie de froid à présent. Elle frottait ses mains tentant vainement de les réchauffer, quand deux autres mains chaudes les capturèrent. Elle leva les yeux et adressa un sourire de remerciement à Legolas.

L'elfe passa ensuite un bras autour de ses épaules et la colla à lui. Une douce chaleur émanait de son corps et l'a jeune fille s'y colla davantage.

-Pfff, c'est pas juste ! dit-elle. Pourquoi je ne suis pas un elfe moi !

Legolas rigola en l'entendant.

-Cela te plairait ?

-Tu rigole ! Les elfes ont toujours étaient mes préférés.

Legolas rit à nouveau, mais se figea ensuite.

-Quoi ? demanda Maïwen.

-J'ai cru entendre…

-Une voix ?

Il l'a regarda.

-Oui.

-C'est Sarouman. Il va déclencher une avalanche. Il faut prévenir les autres, vas-y vite !

Elle le laissa s'éloigner à regret et se colla le plus possible à la montagne. Peu de temps après, l'elfe revint près d'elle.

-C'est bon, ils…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu fini sa phrase, un éclair foudroya la montagne et une quantité impressionnante de neige se précipita sur eux. Legolas eut juste le temps, d'emprisonner la jeune fille dans ses bras avant d'être ensevelis.

Maïwen ne pouvait plus bouger, elle étouffait, la neige avait franchi la barrière de ses vêtements et coulait le long de son corps agité de tremblement.

Elle sentit Legolas bouger, les ramenant à la « surface ». Puis elle entendit Boromir crier qu'il fallait prendre un autre chemin. Elle suivit à peine le débat, puisqu'elle en connaissait l'issue.

Quant ils se furent décidés, ils commencèrent à redescendre la montagne. Ce dirigeant vers les mines de la Moria. Quant ils s'arrêtèrent, il faisait pratiquement nuit, mais au moins, ils avaient laissé la neige derrière eux.

Maïwen se laissa tomber à même le sol loin des regards des autres. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son corps n'était même pas encore réchauffé, car ses vêtements étaient encore mouillés. Elle décida se changer et de mettre ses vêtements à sécher. Elle sortit une tenue de rechange et chercha des yeux un endroit où se changer à l'abri des regards, quand Legolas s'approcha d'elle.

-Je peux ?

Voyant qu'il tenait ses affaires, elle comprit qu'il voulait s'installer à ses côtés.

-Oui, dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Il déballa donc sa couche et la jeune fille fit de même. Quand ils eurent fini, elle demanda timidement :

-Heu…Legolas ?

-Oui ?

-Je…tu pourrais surveiller…je vais me changer.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Elle tendit une couverture sur une branche et se changea à l'abri des regards, y compris le sien. Puis après avoir récupéré la couverture et étendu son linge trempé, elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui. L'elfe l'a vit frissonner.

-Viens, murmura t-il en ouvrant les bras.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter et se colla à lui, logeant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci. Il referma ses bras sur elle.

Maïwen poussa un soupir de contentement. Ses mains collées contre le torse musclé du prince furent vite réchauffées. Elle les dégagea doucement et les passa derrière la nuque de l'elfe qu'elle caressa doucement.

Elle sentit à son tour l'elfe frissonner. Puis les mains qui s'étaient nouées dans son dos, se séparèrent et descendirent doucement sur ses hanches, pour ensuite se glisser sous sa tunique et caresser son dos.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, puis la voix d'Aragorn leur parvint, les prévenant que le repas était près.

Maïwen grogna et se détacha doucement de l'elfe, fixant son regard dans le sien. Puis elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils séparèrent à regret puis rejoignirent les autres.

Durant le repas, le groupe parlant peu. Les hobbits étaient exténués, tout comme Maïwen. Si Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas étaient fatigués, ils ne le montraient pas.

Maïwen mangea rapidement, puis alla se coucher. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quant elle s'allongea enfin. Elle ferma les yeux pour attendre le sommeil, mais elle avait encore froid. Elle se recroquevilla, espérant avoir plus chaud. Et sentit soudain qu'on lui caressait le front. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Legolas allonger à côté d'elle, appuyé sur un coude. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver tant il était silencieux.

Quant elle ouvrit les yeux, il cessa ses caresses.

-Désolés, je croyais que tu dormais.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se redressa et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser, puis elle se logea dans ses bras et s'y endormi.

Maïwen commença doucement à se réveiller. Elle avait froid et elle comprit vite que Legolas devait déjà être debout.

Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, et grogna quand le soleil les frappa. Elle se redressa en ce les frottant. Puis se leva et rejoignit le camp.

Comme d'habitude, Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf et Legolas étaient déjà debout. Ces trois derniers la saluèrent chaleureusement. Trop fatiguée pour parler, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Legolas et déjeuna silencieusement.

Legolas l'observa et remarqua que des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux. Elle baillait souvent. Quand elle eut fini de manger elle se tourna vers Gandalf et demanda :

-Combien de temps nous faudra t-il pour rejoindre les mines ?

-Pas très longtemps, nous pouvons y être dans l'après midi.

Elle hocha la tête. Aragorn prit à son tour la parole :

-Nous avons donc décidé de partir un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. Tu peux retourner te reposer si tu le désire.

Il avait comme Legolas remarqué la fatigue de la jeune fille, qui égalait celle des hobbits. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour partir plus tard.

Maïwen sourit à Aragorn, lança un coup d'œil à Legolas, puis son regard revint sur le rôdeur et elle lâcha :

-J'peux pas ! j'ai pu de bouillote !

Le rôdeur et l'elfe rirent, alors que le magicien se contenta d'un sourire amusé.

Maïwen se leva quand même et retourna se coucher. Elle s'allongea dos au soleil. Elle eut un léger sursaut quand elle sentit Legolas s'installer derrière elle, son torse contre son dos. Elle se retourna et se logea aussitôt dans ses bras et se rendormi.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard toujours dans les bras de l'elfe. Elle se sentait mieux. Sa fatigue s'était estompée.

Elle gigota un peu et l'elfe qui l'avait entouré de ses bras la libéra. Il l'avait regardé dormir et avait sentit qu'elle se réveillait en écoutant sa respiration s'accélérer doucement. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra son regard vert étincelant. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire que la fatigue lui avait enlevé.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci. Sans toi j'aurai fini congelée.

Il sourit et elle demanda :

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas très tard, environ dix heures. Tu peux encore dormir.

-Non, dit-elle en se redressant. Il vaut mieux pas.

-Nous ne partirons pas maintenant de toute façon, renchérit-il en se redressant à son tour.

-Je sais… je me demander…

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais bien m'aider à me perfectionner à l'arc et à l'épée ?

-Maintenant !

-Crois-moi, il vaut mieux.

Elle se leva. Legolas remarqua qu'elle paraissait soudain anxieuse.

-Il va se passer quelque chose, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Dans les mines ?

-Entre autres.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu as peur, dit-il plus en l'affirmant qu'en le demandant.

Elle leva les yeux.

-…oui…mais pas vraiment de ce qu'on va affronter.

-De quoi alors ?

-De votre réaction.

Il sembla perdu et l'incita d'un regard à continuer.

-Aragorn, toi, les hobbits…tu ceux qui savent…pour moi. Sur ce que je sais des évènements.

-Que crains-tu exactement ?

-Que vous me…haïssiez…

Elle vit l'elfe écarquiller les yeux et elle baissa la tête. Il la lui releva et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura t-il.

Elle détourna la tête et expliqua :

-Parce que…parce qu'il y a certains…évènements que je ne pourrais empêcher. Soit parce que cela ne changerait rien à l'avenir, soit parce que ça le changerait trop….

Elle marqua une pause, puis tourna la tête vers lui :

-On ne peut pas jouer avec la mort.

Elle le fixa et Legolas comprit qu'elle guettait sa réaction. Il accusa le coup comme il put. Il savait bien sûr que leur quête était risquée, mais elle venait de lui confirmer ce qu'il redoutait. Que certains d'entre eux allaient y laisser la vie. Une question surgit soudain dans son esprit et il demanda doucement :

-Est-ce que je vais…

-Non, l'interrompit-elle. Non, tu n'es pas censé mourir. Et même si cela était le cas, je ferais tout pour l'empêcher !

Il lui sourit, puis s'avança et la pris dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Après un moment il déclara :

-Je pense que, même s'ils t'en voulaient, se serait temporaire. Tout du moins pour Aragorn et Gandalf.

Il la sentit se crisper, au nom du magicien, mais continua :

-Ils savent comme moi, qu'on peut difficilement jouer avec ce genre de… choses.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui. Et puis, si je devais me tromper… tu m'as dit la vérité…tu m'as confié tes craintes. Moi je te soutiendrais.

Elle se détacha et le regarda.

-Merci.

Il se pencha et cueillit ses lèvres. Elle se colla davantage et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser qui était au début doux et tendre, devint plus passionné. Si bien qu'ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard à bout de souffle.

-Au fait, tu n'étais pas censée t'entraîner ? Lâcha t-il amusé.

-Hum…j'ai changé d'avis !

Elle captura ses lèvres, sentant les siennes s'étirer en un sourire. Il tenta de se détacher d'elle, mais les bras de la jeune fille étaient toujours autour de son cou et l'empêchaient de bouger. Il eut alors une idée. Une idée qui, s'il avait eut la bouche libre l'aurait fait sourire diaboliquement. Il fit doucement descendre ses mains le long de son dos, tout en répondant à son baiser. Il la sentit se détendre ce qui l'amusa davantage. Ses mains arrivèrent sur ses reins, il les déplaça pour les poster de chaque côté de sa taille…et soudain la chatouilla.

Maïwen qui n'avait pas comprit son manège, poussa un hoquet de surprise et tenta de s'enfuir. Mais c'était peine perdue. En effet l'elfe était très rapide et il l'avait déjà emprisonné d'une main et continuait de la chatouiller toujours de l'autre.

-Legolas ! Parvint-elle avait crié entre deux rires.

L'elfe joignit son rire au sien.

-Tu te rends ?

-Jamais ! Cria t-elle en gigotant dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de lui glisser en les doigts.

-Dans ce cas…

Il la chatouilla davantage. Maïwen n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu là ?

Il lui sourit. Et Maïwen à force de gigoter, parvint à passer ses mains sous sa tunique et lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce.

L'elfe la relâcha et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant une jeune fille essoufflée, se tenant les cotes. Elle leva la tête et vit son sourire béat.

-Et il est content de lui en plus !

-Très ! dit-il en croisant les bras. J'ai découvert un point faible.

-Oh, mais moi aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. Et croit-moi, je m'en servirais !

-Ah oui ? dit-il en s'approchant. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas « me faire quoi que ce soit »

-Y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !

Il continua de s'approcher, toujours souriant, jusqu'à ce que son torse touche sa poitrine. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, mais des doigts l'en empêchèrent.

-Oh non, non, non. T'es puni, plus de bisous !

Il sembla sur le point de protester mais elle le devança :

-Pas de mais, fallait réfléchir avant !

Fière d'elle, elle s'éloigna. Voyant qu'il ne suivait pas elle se retourna et le vit là où elle l'avait laissé.

-Eh bien professeur, cet entraînement ?

Legolas secoua la tête, exaspéré, puis la rejoignit.

**Et voilà ! A plus tard donc et croisez les doigts pour moi !**

**Reviews !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les Mines de la Moria

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde**

**Eh oui je sais, il a mit du temps à venir ce chap, mais bon j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y remettre !**

**Bonne nouvelle, j'ai eu mon exam (donc j'ai pas stoppé la fic pour rien)**

**Et pour me récompenser vous savez ce que je veux^^Reviews(sssssss) !**

Chapitre 8 : Les Mines de la Moria

Après une heure d'entraînement, Legolas et Maïwen rejoignirent le reste de la Communauté puisqu'à présent tous étaient debout.

Après s'être restauré, ils prirent la route de la Moria. Plus ils avançaient plus le paysage devenait rocailleux. Il faisait aussi un peu moins froid et une légère brume les entouraient. La nuit commençait à tomber.

Maïwen sentait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la tension monter en elle. Malgré les paroles de Legolas pour la rassurer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender les évènements qui allaient suivre. La voix de Gimli la ramena sur terre :

-Oh, les murs de la Moria !

La jeune fille leva les yeux et vit un gigantesque mur droit, haut de plusieurs centaines de mètres et qui semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres.

La Communauté commença à longer le dit mur. Gimli tapa la paroi avec sa hache en lâchant :

-Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes.

-Oui Gimli, renchérit Gandalf. Et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié !

-Pourquoi cela ne me surprend t-il pas, lâcha Legolas.

Maïwen retint un fou rire quand elle vit la tête du nain à cette réflexion. Ils longèrent le mur pendant encore quelques instants, et arrivèrent bientôt près d'un lac.

_Ça doit être ici._

Le magicien s'approcha du mur et le toucha en déclarant :

-Alors voyons… De l'Itildine… Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et la lumière de la lune.

Disant cela il s'était tourné vers le ciel. A ce moment les nuages cédèrent la place à la lune et sous leurs yeux ébahis, la porte apparue. Elle avait une forme d'arcade, entrelacée de ce qui semblait être des branches d'arbres. Une phrase était écrite dans l'arrondi au-dessus de la porte. Gandalf reprit :

-Il est écrit _« Les Portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami et entrez »_

-Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire, interrogea Merry.

-C'est très simple, si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

Sur ce, le magicien prononça des mots incompréhensibles. La porte ne bougea pas.

-Rien ne se passe, dit Pippin. Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il à Gandalf.

-Appeler MacGyver ? suggéra Maïwen.

Les autres la dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Elle leur fit un signe de la main, pour leur dire de laisser tomber. Le magicien tenta d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau, mais échoua une seconde fois.

-Mais au fait, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça se fait que les nains aient une énigme en elfique ? J'croyais qu'ils pouvaient pas les piffrer les elfes !

Tous les regards restèrent braquer sur elle. Elle vit Legolas et Aragorn étouffer un fou rire, alors que Gimli, marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Maïwen haussa finalement les épaules, regarda autour d'elle, repérant un rocher, elle s'y rendit et s'assit. Au bout d'un moment les autres l'imitèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Legolas qui l'avait rejoint, lui demandant :

-Tu connais le mot de passe, pas vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Alors pourquoi ne rien dire ? Est-ce à cause de ce qui va se passer ?

-Entre autre, mais…je préfère éviter de trop m'en mêler. Pour l'instant ça ne changerait pas grand chose, mais plus tard si on est en avance on risque de ne pas croiser des gens qu'on est censé croiser par exemple. Pour la même raison, je savais qu'on finirait par passer par la Moria, mais j'ai laissé faire quand on est monté au Col de Caradhras juste pour en redescendre.

L'elfe sembla sur le point de parler, mais se ravisa.

Pendant que Gandalf tentait d'ouvrir les portes, Aragorn et Sam libérèrent Bill le poney de Sam. Maïwen, elle, gardait les yeux fixés sur le lac. Merry et Pippin, qui commençaient à trouver le temps long, ramassèrent des pierres près du lac. Maïwen surprit leur manège et au moment où Merry fit mine de vouloir en lancer une, elle lança fermement:

-Repose ça tout de suite !

Les deux hobbits la regardèrent surpris, mais en voyant son regard sérieux ils ne protestèrent pas.

Legolas avait remarqué que l'attention de la jeune fille était tournée vers le lac. Il lui lança avec un sourire amusé :

-Tu as peur qu'il s'évapore ?

Maïwen sursauta.

-Pas vraiment…

- Alors pourquoi le fixes-tu ainsi ?

-Parce qu'il est dangereux…Ecoute, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en planta ses yeux dans les siens. Quand la porte sera ouverte, nous rentrerons et nous découvrirons un terrible spectacle.

Elle fit une courte pause, l'elfe la fixait avec attention.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ce que tu trouveras à l'intérieur, du moins pas maintenant, ajouta t-elle voyant qu'il voulait protester. Il faut avant tout protéger nos arrières. Je vais essayer de m'en charger du mieux que je peux…dit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers le lac.

Le Prince elfique lui prit le menton et ramena son regard sur lui. Il semblait inquiet.

-S'il te plait… fait attention…je…je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

En déviant légèrement son regard, Maïwen vit au loin le regard noir que Boromir leur jetait. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder car l'elfe reprit.

-Je sais que tu ne te défends pas mal à l'arc et à l'épée…mais évite de te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Ce n'est pas un loup, dit-elle avait un sourire malicieux. Ils n'aiment guère l'eau.

-Tu m'as très bien compris.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je serai prudente.

Elle leva soudainement la tête, et Legolas en suivant son regard, vit que Frodon s'était levé et s'approchait de la porte.

-C'est une énigme…Parler ami. Et entrer. Quel est le mot elfique pour « ami » ? demanda t-il à Gandalf.

Le magicien le regarda, puis dit :

-_Mellon_.

Alors sous les yeux ébahis de presque tous les membres de la Communauté, la porte s'ouvrit. Le groupe rassembla ses affaires et s'avança vers la porte. Maïwen se tourna vers Legolas, le regarda. Il hocha la tête résigné et entra. La jeune fille laissa passer les autres et se posta à l'arrière, avec les hobbits, tandis que Gimli vantait les mérites de son peuple :

-…Car ceci est la demeure de mon cousin Ballin.

Gandalf plaça ce qui semblait être un cristal en haut de son bâton et murmura quelque chose. La pierre s'illumina, éclairant leur passage. Laissant apparaître le désastreux spectacle que Maïwen redoutait. Même si elle savait ce qui les attendait, elle ne put empêcher la bile de lui monter à la gorge, devant cette scène. Des corps mutilés, éparpillés, comme figés dans le dernier instant. Et cette odeur de mort, de putréfaction flottant dans l'air. Gimli n'avait pas encore vu le désastre, trop occupé dans son monologue.

-Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine !

-Ce n'est pas une mine, fit doucement Boromir. C'est un tombeau.

Revenant à la réalité, le nain s'élança vers les corps:

-NON ! cria-il.

Legolas extirpa une flèche de l'un des corps, il l'examina, avant de se tourner vers les autres :

-Des gobelins !

Alors que le groupe commençait à s'agiter, Maïwen ne regardait plus que le lac. Elle sentit à peine que les autres reculaient vers elle, car elle venait d'apercevoir ce qu'elle attendait. Un immense tentacule était sorti du lac et se faufilait silencieusement jusqu'à eux. Maïwen sorti son épée de son fourreau et s'avança vers elle. Quand cette dernière fut à portée, la jeune fille abattit violemment son épée et la sectionna. Une longue plainte s'éleva alors alertant le reste de la Communauté, qui rejoignit l'adolescente. Avant qu'ils aient put faire quelque chose, d'autres tentacules jaillirent du lac.

-BAISSEZ-VOUS ! cria Maïwen.

Ils s'exécutèrent, mais le monstre attiré par l'Anneau, parvint malgré tout à attraper Frodon. Aragorn et Boromir s'élancèrent, tandis que Gandalf faisait rentrer Sam, Merry et Pippin dans les mines. Legolas attrapa le bras de Maïwen pour qu'elle y entre à son tour mais malgré sa force d'elfe, il ne parvint pas à la faire bouger. Il se tourna alors vers elle et vit que son regard avait changé. Ses yeux semblaient s'être illuminés, et il pouvait y lire une force indescriptible. Bientôt il sentit les muscles de la jeune fille se tendre et il la lâcha doucement, l'observant toujours. Il la vit s'avancer lentement vers le lac où Aragorn et Boromir luttaient toujours, il se tourna vers le magicien et vit son regard surpris. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle malgré l'absence de vent et bientôt Legolas vit le collier de la jeune fille s'illuminer. Maïwen s'arrêta à quelques mètres du monstre, elle semblait en transe. Aragorn et Boromir eurent un temps d'arrêt. L'adolescente leva alors les bras et, comme si elle répondait à son appel, l'eau du lac s'éleva brusquement.

Le monstre surpris lâcha sa prise et les deux hommes ramenèrent le porteur de l'Anneau vers le reste de la Communauté qui se tenait près de l'entrée de la mine. L'eau en suspension commença alors à tourner et forma bientôt une tornade emprisonnant la créature.

La Communauté bien que surprise, pensa alors c'était gagné, que la jeune fille pourrait terrasser le monstre. Mais bientôt Maïwen porta doucement la main à son front en grimaçant. Presque aussitôt l'eau retomba brutalement entraînant la pieuvre dans sa chute. Legolas vit Maïwen vaciller et arriva juste à tant pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol. Le monstre commençait à reprendre conscience et l'elfe couru rejoindre le groupe la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-DANS LES MINES ! cria Gandalf.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'entrer avant que la pieuvre, à l'aide de ses tentacules, ne détruise l'entrée des mines.

Quand l'entrée fut totalement bouchée, un silence de mort régnait parmi le groupe, les seuls sons que l'on entendait étaient ceux des respirations précipitées. Le magicien prit la parole :

-Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais…il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria.

Il se tourna vers les autres et chercha Maïwen des yeux. Legolas s'approcha du magicien, portant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Elle respire, assura l'elfe.

-Mais non d'un chien, qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? demanda Boromir.

- Aucune idée, peut-être en saurons-nous plus lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Quoi que cela ait été, cela à dût l'épuiser. C'est pour cela qu'elle a perdu connaissance.

Le Communauté se mit en route, Gandalf en tête suivit de Legolas qui tenait toujours Maïwen inconsciente dans ses bras, puis venait Gimli, les hobbits, Aragorn et enfin Boromir fermait la marche.

-Ne faites pas de bruit, dit le magicien. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté, espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.

Tandis qu'ils parcouraient les mines, Gandalf leur expliqua que la richesse ne venait pas de l'or ou des joyaux, mais du Mithril. Ils poursuivirent leur route pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une intersection, trois passages s'offraient à eux. Le magicien les regarda une à une, puis déclara tout bas :

-Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit.

La Communauté s'installa en attendant le choix du magicien gris. Legolas posa doucement Maïwen au sol. Celle-ci avait commencé à remuer dans ses bras alors qu'il marchait, mais ne s'était pas réveillée. Aragorn rejoignit l'elfe, il examina la jeune fille quand celle-ci commença à gémir, puis ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement.

- Maïwen, appela l'elfe.

-Hum…oh, ma tête, dit-elle en se redressant. Legolas et Aragorn l'aidèrent à s'asseoir.

-Ca va aller ? demanda le rôdeur.

-Hum…oui…naturellement j'affronte tous les jours des pieuvres géantes, lâcha t-elle en gémissant de plus belle.

Le rôdeur et l'elfe échangèrent un sourire, si elle était toujours capable de faire de l'humour, alors elle allait bien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle :

-Où sommes-nous _exactement_ ?

-Nous sommes bloqués, dit Legolas en désignant Gandalf assis plus loin. Gandalf cherche le bon chemin.

-Quoi ? Nous sommes déjà _là_ ! s'exclama Maïwen plus pour elle-même que pour eux.

- Maïwen, l'interrogea Aragorn. Te souviens-tu de ce qui c'est passé ?

-Heu…oui, bien que…je ne sache pas comment cela a pu se produire.

En disant cela elle regarda ses mains.

-Je pense que je devrais attendre de rencontrer Galadriel…elle, elle le saura peut-être.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Legolas.

-Eh bien…elle baissa la voix. Quand je suis passé de mon monde au votre, elle était là…je pense que c'est elle qui m'a amené ici.

Elle continua à regarder ses mains un instant, puis leva les yeux vers les deux hommes :

-Pourriez-vous m'aider, j'aimerais me lever ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne…commença Legolas, mais Maïwen l'interrompit :

-Ca va, j'suis pas en sucre !

Les deux hommes l'aidèrent donc à se lever. Elle vacilla un instant puis retrouva son équilibre.

Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Boromir. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, il détourna les yeux.

_Quand nous serons dans la Lorien je lui parlerais_, décida Maïwen.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un rocher et attendit. Elle savait que dans peu de temps, elle aurait sa première vraie bataille. Point positif, son inconscience dans les bras de Legolas lui avait permis de se reposer.

Après plus d'une heure d'attente, Gandalf trouva le bon chemin et ils descendirent un escalier qui les mena dans une gigantesque salle, où s'élevait un nombre incalculable de colonnes.

- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière, dit le magicien en éclairant la salle de son bâton. Regardez, le grand royaume et la cité des nains de Gavenin.

Ils admirèrent la salle durant un moment tout en avançant. Soudain Gimli, se précipitât dans une pièce adjacente, suivit quelques secondes après par le reste de la Communauté. Le nain s'agenouilla ou plutôt s'effondra devant un tombeau placé au centre de la pièce. Il commença à pousser de longues plaintes, tandis que le reste du groupe le rejoignait.

Gandalf, s'approcha du cercueil et lut l'inscription gravée dessus :

-_Ici gît Balin, Seigneur de la Moria_…il est mort…c'est ce que je craignais…

Le magicien baissa les yeux, sur un livre se trouvant au sol. Il tendit son chapeau et son bâton à Pippin et le ramassa. Pendant ce temps, Maïwen s'était avancée et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du nain en retenant ses larmes.

_Comment peut-on faire cela_, pensa t-elle en regardant les cadavres éparpillés dans la pièce. _Tant de_ _vies sacrifiées pour l'avidité d'une seule…_

Elle entendit Legolas dire à Aragorn qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder ici. Puis elle leva la tête en entendant Gandalf lire le livre :

- Ils ont pris le pont…et la deuxième salle, nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps…le sol tremble…les tambours…les tambours viennent des profondeurs…nous ne pouvons plus sortir…un ombre s'avance dans le noir…nous ne pouvons plus sortir…ils arrivent….

-PIPPIN NON ! cria Maïwen.

Mais s'était trop tard, trop accaparé par la lecture la jeune fille avait cessé de réfléchir et s'était « réveillé » trop tard. Le squelette en fragile équilibre tomba dans le puits dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Quand le bruit cessa, tous retinrent leurs souffles. Maïwen lança un regard terrifié à Legolas. Celui-ci compris qu'ils n'y échapperaient pas.

-Nous devons partir ! Lâcha t-il

-C'est trop tard…répliqua Maïwen.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, ils entendirent l'écho de tambours venant du puits et de cris venant de la grande salle. Boromir se précipita vers la porte.

-BOROMIR ATTENTION ! cria la jeune fille.

L'homme du Gondor eut juste le temps de reculer la tête évitant ainsi deux flèches. Aragorn ordonna aux hobbits de reculer, alors que Boromir, Legolas et Maïwen commençaient déjà à barricader la porte.

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes, lâcha Boromir.

L'homme du Gondor sortit son épée, tandis qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Maïwen sortaient leurs arcs et les bandaient. Malgré la peur qui s'était emparé d'elle, Maïwen prit une grande bouffé d'air et respira lentement essayant de se calmer.

_Affronter une pieuvre géante est une chose, une armée d'orcs en est une autre_, pensa t-elle. _En plus, je_ _ne sais même pas si je serais capable de reproduire un phénomène comme tout à l'heure…_

La porte recevait de grands coups si bien que l'elfe et le rôdeur purent tirer à travers des ouvertures causées par les haches de leurs ennemis.

Mais bientôt la porte céda, et les immondes créatures se précipitèrent sur eux. Maïwen décocha sa première flèche et celle-ci se logea dans le cou d'un orc. Cependant bientôt elle rangea son arc et sortit son épée. Au moins elle savait qu'aucun d'eux ne mourrait.

_Pour l'instant_, pensa t-elle amèrement.

Un rugissement lui parvint. Elle leva les yeux et vit apparaître le troll.

_Eh ben, t'a pas une gueule de porte bonheur ! _

Elle vit Boromir et Aragorn s'en occuper et se concentra donc sur son combat. Elle commença à entendre Sam qui assommait les créatures de ses poêles et ne put retenir un sourire. Un orc surgit devant elle en rugissant.

_Y a pas, y sont vraiment hideux !_

Elle lui trancha la tête sans plus de cérémonie. Un grand fracas attira son attention. Le troll avait empoigné sa chaîne et s'en servait comme un fouet. Elle vit Legolas se baisser pour l'éviter. La seconde fois la chaîne s'enroula autour d'un pilier, l'elfe la bloqua, puis s'en servant comme un pont il grimpa sur la créature. Il pointa son arc sur le crane de celle-ci et tira. Le troll poussa une longue plainte et l'elfe eut juste le temps de sauter avant qu'il ne l'attrape.

La jeune fille se concentra à nouveau sur ses adversaires. Elle sentait ses muscles s'alourdir et devenir douloureux. Alors qu'elle tuait un autre orc, elle entendit le cri d'Aragorn :

-FRODON !

Maïwen se retourna et vit que le troll avait réussi à isoler Frodon. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Legolas la regardait, mais elle continua tout de même à se battre.

_De toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire_, pensa t-elle.

Elle décida tout de même de faciliter l'avancée d'Aragorn. Elle sorti son arc et tua les orcs qui se dressait sur le chemin du rodeur. Celui-ci arriva finalement jusqu'au porteur armé d'une lance qu'il enfonça dans le torse de la créature. Maïwen se retourna juste à temps pour voir des orcs foncer sur elle. Dès lors, elle se désintéressa du troll, et tua toute les créatures qu'elle croisait. Alors qu'elle transperçait son dernier adversaire, elle entendit Sam hurler :

- FRODON !

Le hobbit s'effondra la lance dans la poitrine. Merry et Pippin se jetèrent sur le troll, alors que dans un excès de rage, les membres de la Communauté tuèrent le peu d'orcs restant, avant de se ruer vers le troll. Maïwen se joignit à eux, quand le monstre fut à terre, tous se précipitèrent vers Frodon. Maïwen les rejoignit plus lentement reprenant son souffle. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Legolas. Aragorn retourna Frodon sur le dos, et tous -ou presque- furent surpris de constater qu'il était vivant. Le hobbit leur montra sa cotte en Mithril.

-On doit ne pas s'éterniser ici, lâcha Maïwen.

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que des cris leurs parvinrent. Sam et Aragorn aidèrent Frodon à se relever et tous coururent vers la salle précédente, pour rejoindre de Pont de Khazad-Dûm. Les gobelins surgissaient de partout autour d'eux et ils furent bientôt encerclés par une armée. Gimli commença à pousser des cris qui se voulaient intimidants, et Maïwen pivota sur elle-même pour voir ce qui allait arriver derrière eux. Bientôt les gobelins se figèrent et déguerpirent, mais elle savait quelle en était la raison. Au loin elle distinguait une grande lueur qui se rapprochait et un grondement lui parvenait, elle commença à reculer instinctivement jusqu'à cogner dans Aragorn qui comme les autres s'était tourné.

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? demanda Boromir.

-Nous devons partir ! lâcha Maïwen le souffle court. Maintenant !

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Puis vers le magicien :

- C'est un Balrog…un démon de l'ancien monde…cet adversaire et plus fort que vous, COUREZ !

Tous se mirent à courir vers la porte au bout de la salle, Maïwen accéléra pour être derrière Boromir qui ouvrait la marche ou plutôt la course.

Il tourna à gauche et commença à descendre les escaliers en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

-BOROMIR ATTENTION ! cria Maïwen alors qu'il arrivait en haut de l'escalier suivant.

Ce dernier ne freina pas assez vite et bien qu'il s'arrêta à la limite de l'escalier brisé son équilibre n'était pas suffisant et il commençait à pencher dangereusement dans le vide. Maïwen se précipita à temps pour le tirer en arrière et lui éviter la chute. Les autres arrivèrent quelque seconde après, Maïwen entendit brièvement les paroles qu'échangeaient Aragorn et Gandalf, puis tous descendirent par l'escalier intact. Au bout de plusieurs mètres cependant ils s'arrêtèrent. L'escalier s'était écroulé sur un bon mètre cinquante avant de reprendre plus loin. Legolas sauta et atterrit avec souplesse de l'autre côté, il appela ensuite Gandalf qui sauta à son tour. Puis ils firent signe à Maïwen de sauter elle aussi.

La jeune fille inspira, puis sauta en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit que Legolas l'avait rattrapé. Il la posa et se rattrapa Boromir, Merry et Pippin. Maïwen cria en sentant soudain une vive douleur à la joue. Elle y porta sa main et vit qu'elle saignait. En se tournant vers les parois de la mine elle vit des gobelins armés d'arcs. Alerté par son cri Legolas s'était tourner vers elle puis vers les gobelins. Lui et Maïwen commencèrent à décocher des flèches à leurs assaillants. Contrairement à Legolas, elle avait bien du mal à viser à cette distance mais parvint tout de même à tuer quelques ennemis, tandis qu'Aragorn lançait Sam. Gimli, qui refusait d'être lancé, sauta et manqua de tomber dans le vide si l'elfe ne l'avait rattrapé par la barbe, ce qui parut déplaire au nain...

Soudain l'escalier où était encore Aragorn et Frodon se brisa d'avantage et ils durent reculer précipitamment. Plusieurs mètres les séparaient désormais du reste de la Communauté.

Le Balrog tentait de les rejoindre et la porte où ils étaient passés commençait à céder. Plusieurs morceaux s'en détachèrent et brisèrent l'escalier derrière le rôdeur et le porteur. Le dit escalier commença à tanguer dangereusement puis à tomber en direction de la Communauté. Même si elle savait ce qui allait se passer Maïwen ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle.

Le rôdeur et le porteur se penchèrent en avant et sautèrent au moment ou l'escalier percuta l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres membres. Boromir et Legolas les réceptionnèrent et la Communauté reprit sa course.

Ils étaient arrivés en bas de l'escalier quand le Balrog surgit derrière eux au milieu des flammes. Maïwen et Gandalf se retournèrent et la jeune fille poussa un hoquet de surprise. La pieuvre était terrifiante, mais le Balrog l'était davantage. Il mesurait plusieurs mètre et était constitué de feu et de fumée. Il arborait de grandes cornes et d'immenses ailes. Le monstre s'avança vers eux.

Aragorn et Boromir s'engagèrent sur le pont, suivit des hobbits et de Gimli. Venait ensuite Legolas, Maïwen et Gandalf. Maïwen jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit que le magicien s'était arrêté, elle reporta son regard devant elle, Legolas venait d'atteindre l'autre côté du pont. Elle s'arrêta. Elle entendit les autres l'appeler et vit Gandalf pivoter. Leurs regards se croisèrent et une larme coula sur la joue de Maïwen. Elle se retourna et couru vers les autres. Elle se planta au côté de Legolas. L'elfe aperçu son regard tourmenté et ses larmes et comprit. Il la prit dans ses bras et tous regardèrent le magicien.

Le Balrog abattit sa lame de feu sur Gandalf mais se heurta au bâton du magicien. Puis Gandalf frappa le pont de son bâton et quand le monstre fit un pas il s'effondra l'entraînant avec lui. Cependant le fouet du Balrog s'enroula au pied de vieillard qui tomba se raccrochant morceau de pont restant. Maïwen entendit Boromir retenir Frodon. Le magicien leur ordonna alors de fuir et se laissa tomber dans le vide sous les hurlements du porteur.

- _Namárië_, Gandalf, murmura Maïwen. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Elle sentit à peine que Legolas la faisait sortir. La Communauté retrouva la lumière du jour mais aucun n'en fut réellement heureux. Maïwen s'éloigna des autres, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de ceux qui savaient qu'elle savait. Elle entendit Aragorn demander à Boromir et Legolas d'aider les autres à se relever. Elle fixa les bois en face d'elle. La Lorien. Alors qu'elle laissait son regard planer sur la forêt elle entendit une douce voix dans sa tête.

_Ne laissez pas le chagrin et le doute envahir votre cœur Maïwen, tout n'est pas encore fini…_

Maïwen soupira, non tout ne faisait que commencer…

**Si vous avez aimé, cliquez sur reviews**

**Si vous n'avez pas aimé…bah euh cliquez quand même sur reviews**


	9. Chapitre 9 Le Royaume de la Dame Blanche

**Coucou c'est moi**

**Oui je sais mes chapitres sont longs à venir, mais le plus important c'est qu'ils arrivent !**

**IMPORTANT : Bon je compte sur vos reviews, ce chapitre est important puisqu'il donne de nombreuses réponses sur Maïwen ses pouvoirs et sa présence !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Le Royaume de la Dame Blanche.

La Communauté avançait lentement dans la forêt. Le cœur lourd, personne ne parlait, la disparition brutale de Gandalf était encore dans les esprits. Aragorn ouvrait la marche, suivit de Legolas et Maïwen, venait ensuite les hobbits, le nain et enfin Boromir.

Des larmes coulaient encore sur les joues des semi-hommes, tandis que les autres les retenaient. Gimli brisa soudain le silence :

-Ne vous éloignez pas jeune hobbit, fit-il à Frodon. On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois…une sorcière elfe…aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme…et on ne les a jamais revus…

Le visage de Maïwen laissa apparaître un faible sourire, qui se transforma en rire lorsque le nain déclara que la sorcière ne risquer pas de l'envoûter lui. La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant les autres à faire de même :

-A votre place je ne m'avancerai pas trop maître nain, fit-elle moqueuse.

-Baliverne ! J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard !

Maïwen rit à nouveau et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Quelques secondes plus tard à la grande surprise des autres, ils furent encerclés par une troupe d'elfes blonds, arcs bandés dans leur direction. L'un d'en eux s'avança, et Maïwen ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Haldir. Il était beau, comme tous les elfes, et dégageait une force telle qu'on ne pouvait que le respecter et l'admirer.

_Il pourrait être vêtu de haillons, il ne perdrait pas cet effet ! _

Haldir s'arrêta près d'Aragorn et lâcha :

-Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions put le tuer dans le noir.

Gimli grimaça et Maïwen pouffa.

Le rôdeur salua, puis parla à Haldir en elfique, Maïwen savait ce qu'il lui demandait et attendit. Cependant Gimli les interrompit :

-Aragorn ! Ces bois sont dangereux ! Rebroussons chemin !

-Vous êtes entrés dans le royaume de la Dame Blanche, coupa Haldir. Vous ne pouvez en partir.

Son regard se posa sur Maïwen, puis sur Frodon.

- Venez, elle vous attend.

La Communauté se laissa guider par la troupe elfique jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en haut d'une colline. Devant eux se trouvait un ensemble d'arbres gigantesques et majestueux.

- Caras Galadhon, le cœur du monde elfique sur Terre, royaume du seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel Dame de Lorien.

Le groupe se remis en route, et bientôt ils entrèrent dans la cité elfique. Maïwen regardait autour d'elle émerveillée. Elle avait beau savoir à peu près à quoi ressemblait le royaume de le Dame Blanche, y être était une autre chose. De grands arbres sur lesquels s'enroulaient des escaliers richement sculptés et qui donnaient sur des maisons tout aussi travaillées. Les demeures elfiques faisaient vraiment corps avec la nature.

_C'est incroyable,_ pensait-elle. _On se croirait dans un rêve, tout ceci semble si…si…si irréel…_

Elle était tant accaparée par le décor qu'elle ne vit pas qu'ils étaient arrivés au bord d'un escalier. Elle trébucha sur la première marche et se serait étalée de tout son long si un bras ne l'en avait empêché. Elle leva les yeux et fut surprise de tomber sur ceux de Boromir. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse, auquel il répondit d'un sourire au coin, et ils reprirent leur ascension.

Après ce qui parut une éternité pour Maïwen, ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier qui donnait sur ce qui semblait être un palais. La Communauté attendit quelques minutes, et bientôt un couple apparu et vint à leur rencontre.

Le regard de Maïwen se posa directement sur Galadriel, elle la vit telle que dans ses souvenirs. Grande, blonde, belle, droite, toute de blanc vêtue. Le regard de la Dame croisa le sien et l'adolescente lui sourit timidement. L'elfe lui rendit son sourire et sa douce voix vint une fois encore effleurer la conscience de Maïwen.

_Je suis heureuse de te revoir Maïwen…n'aies crainte, bientôt tu recevras des réponses._

Pour Celeborn prit la parole et le regard de la Dame devint grave.

-L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entré ici,… tout espoir de passer inaperçu à désormais disparu.

Il fit une pause et repris.

-Neuf sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Fondcombe, dites-moi où est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui.

La Dame Blanche prit alors la parole, sa voix tel un murmure.

-Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays…il a basculé dans l'ombre.

Le cœur de Maïwen se serra alors que les membres de la Communauté baissaient la tête. Galadriel reprit d'une voix plus forte.

-Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil, écartez-vous en un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec…entraînant la ruine de tous.

Elle porta son regard sur Boromir et celui trembla. Maïwen qui était à ses côtés posa sa main sur son épaule et pensa fort.

_S'il vous plait, arrêtez._

Galadriel la regarda, puis se détourna alors que l'homme du Gondor se calmait. Maïwen vit du coin de l'œil Legolas la regarder bizarrement, mais elle lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait.

-Mais l'espoir perdure, repris la Dame. Tant que la compagnie existe. A présent allez prendre un peu de repos.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à partir, Galadriel appela la jeune fille :

- Maïwen, reste s'il te plait.

Le groupe s'éclipsa ainsi que Celeborn, laissa l'adolescente et la Dame seules.

-Suis-moi, dit cette dernière.

Elles quittèrent le hall du palais et arrivèrent dans une sorte de jardin, la Dame Blanche alla jusqu'à un banc et y pris place, invitant Maïwen à faire de même.

-Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions sur ta présence ici, pas vrai ?

-Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…mais la première c'est : Pourquoi moi ?

Galadriel lui fit un mince sourire puis détourna la tête contemplant le jardin en reprenant d'une voix mélancolique :

-Ton monde est devenu sourd et aveugle à ce qui l'entoure depuis des lustres. A ne plus vouloir croire, on fini par ne plus voir, ni entendre quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne comprends pas…

La Dame la regarda toujours souriante :

-Tout comme ici, la magie existe depuis toujours dans ton monde Maïwen, seulement peu d'entre vous la voient, car peu d'entre vous y croient.

Galadriel leva la main vers le médaillon de la jeune fille et le toucha. A son contact le bijou rayonna.

-Il reconnaît la magie…

-Mais comment…

-Avant que les yeux de ton monde ne se ferment, les peuples de la Terre vivaient en harmonie avec le peuple magique. Certains humains se sont même épris d'êtres magiques. Les enfants nés de ces unions possédaient généralement des pouvoirs leur venant de leur père ou mère magique. Et ces pouvoirs se sont transmis de génération en génération.

-Mais c'était il y a longtemps, non ? Je veux dire, il y a longtemps que… mon peuple si je puis dire, ne croit plus à la magie ?

-Mais ces êtres sont toujours présents, ils se sont juste réfugiés dans des endroits en retrait des humains. L'endroit où tu vis, est pourtant un lieu de croyance et abrite un sanctuaire pour eux.

-Un sanctuaire ?

-Vous l'appelez Brocéliande, il existe depuis des siècles.

Il y eut un silence, puis Maïwen demanda :

-Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Bien que cela soit très rare il existe encore des unions magiques. Et ta famille à accueilli, probablement sans le savoir un ou plutôt une membre de notre espèce.

-Il y a une elfe dans ma famille ? Mais qui ?

-Celle là même qui t'a offert ce bijou.

Maïwen porta la main à son médaillon. Elle le tenait de sa grand-mère qui était morte il y a quelques années. Maintenant elle s'en souvenait, à l'époque où elle était encore petite, sa grand-mère avait toujours été si belle.

~Flashback~

_Maïwen jouait dehors, dans le grand jardin de chez sa grand-mère, c'était l'été de ses six ans. Elle était assise dans l'herbe au milieu des fleurs sauvages. Une coccinelle se promenait sur sa main._

_- Maïwen !_

_Une femme au visage en forme de cœur, les pommettes hautes, de grands yeux verts et une bouche finement dessinée. Elle s'avançait, un sourire flottant sur son visage qui commençait à ce rider, ces longs cheveux blonds et bouclés flottant dans le vent._

_-Grand-mère regarde une coccinelle !_

_Analia Brooke rejoignit sa petite fille et s'assit à côté d'elle._

_-Elle magnifique hein ?_

_-Oui, elle l'est, dit Analia en l'embrassant. Tu viens c'est l'heure de goûter._

_-Oui, mais après tu m'aideras à faire une couronne de fleur, hein dit, tu m'aideras ?_

_-Promis, allez viens !_

_Maïwen posa l'insecte sur une fleur et partir main dans la main avec sa grand-mère._

~Fin de flashback~

Une larme coula sur la joue de Maïwen, elle l'essuya rapidement :

-Je…mais j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre…

-Tu possède comme certains elfes, les pouvoirs de la nature, l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air…mais tu dois apprendre à les contrôler parce qu'ils sont puissant,…plus que la plupart d'entre nous !

-Vous…vous les possédez aussi ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas été choisi…toi oui.

Maïwen fronça les sourcils. Galadriel soupira :

-Sais-tu qui sont les Valars ?

-Des divinités, non ?

-Oui en quelque sorte, ils ont émis le souhait d'appeler une aide étrangère pour aider la Terre du Milieu et m'ont…en quelque sorte chargé de la trouver. En connaissant tes origines et tes connaissances sur notre monde, tu étais le choix le plus judicieux. Je leur en ai fait part et ils t'ont fait venir ici.

- Et ils me renverront aussi alors ?

-Si tu survis à ta mission,…Et…, Galadriel l'a regarda avec un sourire amusé, si tel est ton choix…Oui.

Maïwen la regarda surprise :

-Mon…mon choix…mais…

-Nous reparlerons de ce détail le moment venu, tu devrais aller te reposer.

La Dame Blanche se leva et appela une elfe, Maïwen salua la Dame et suivit docilement l'elfe.

**Voili, voilou à vous maintenant ! svp^^**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Révélations

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je tiens d'abord à vous présenter mes vœux, (en retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais) je vous souhaite donc bonheur, santé, réussite et pleins d'autre bonne chose^^**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est ce qui donne vraiment envie de continuer. En parlant de ça j'ai quand même était un peu déçu de ne pas atteindre les 50 reviews ! 49, pour une z'auriez put faire un effort^^lol, je rigole ! Ce sera pour ce chapitre –ci.**

Chapitre 10 : Révélations

Le crépuscule s'étendait déjà sur la forêt, quand Maïwen atteignit l'endroit où la Communauté avait été installée. Encore sous le choc des révélations, elle remercia l'elfe qui l'avait conduit et rejoignit le groupe. Ces derniers levèrent la tête en la voyant arriver. Pippin ne put tenir longtemps sa langue :

- Alors que te voulait Galadriel ? demanda t-il. Elle vit les yeux de Legolas la fixer en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Eh bien…elle m'a donnée quelques réponses…sur ma…présence ici.

-Et ? Questionna le Hobbit.

Maïwen regarda Boromir et Gimli, les seuls qui pensaient encore qu'elle était originaire de la Terre du Milieu, puis Legolas, qui était celui qui en savait le plus. Elle ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir et reprit d'une voix étrange :

-Il est temps que vous en sachiez un peu plus sur moi…

Boromir la regarda étrangement. La jeune fille s'avança et s'assit. Les autres la rejoignirent en formant un cercle afin de tous la voir. Legolas se plaça à sa droite et lui prit la main, lui montrant ainsi son soutient et Aragorn à sa gauche. Maïwen prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

-Ce que je vais vous confier, vous devez impérativement le garder pour vous, dit-elle en les regardants tours à tour.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Je…je ne viens pas de la Terre du Milieu…en fait, je ne viens même pas de ce monde…et du monde d'où je viens cette…terre, la Terre du Milieu n'existe qu'en temps que conte.

Elle fit une pause et les regarda, ils semblaient retenir leurs souffles :

-Un jour alors que je venais de rentrer chez moi …je…j'ai du m'endormir…et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans une forêt que je ne connaissais pas… Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire j'ai pris une direction et j'ai avancé. Malheureusement, j'ai fait une chute et j'ai dévalé une pente. En arrivant en bas j'ai perdu connaissance.

Elle eut un petit sourire :

-Heureusement, dans ma malchance, j'ai atterris non loin d'Aragorn, Merry, Pippin et Sam. Ils m'ont amené à Fondcombe.

A ces mots Maïwen vit Legolas lancer un regard de remerciement au rôdeur.

-Quand j'ai reprit connaissance à Fondcombe, j'ai eut du mal à accepter où j'étais…

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

-Bon, j'avais mes raisons…c'est vrai ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on débarque dans une histoire fantastique, qu'on connaît par cœur pour l'avoir lue des centaines de fois !

Elle secoua la tête et reprit :

-Enfin, j'étais à peine remise de mon arrivé fracassante qu'Elrond a décidé que je devais vous accompagner…voilà en gros mon « histoire », finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Mais…, demanda Frodon. Tu dis que tu connais l'histoire que nous vivons…tu veux dire…

Maïwen leva la main pour l'arrêter, ses yeux se mirent à briller, retenant les larmes. Elle reprit d'une voix cassée :

-Je sais ce que tu vas me demander… tu veux savoir si je savais ce qui allait se passer dans les mines ? Si je savais ce qui allait arriver à Gandalf ?

Elle fit une pause, en fixant le porteur de lumière :

-Oui…oui, je savais, murmura t-elle.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Boromir se lever, et fut la seule avec Legolas, à ne pas sursauter quand il la pointa du doigt en hurlant :

-JE LE SAVAIS ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez toi ! La protégée des elfes ! Ha ! Une sale manipulatrice, oui ! Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous n'êtes pas une espionne de Sauron !

Legolas voulut se lever, mais Maïwen l'en empêcha :

-Calmez-vous Boromir ! Vous agissez ainsi parce que l'anneau vous trouble, répliqua t-elle.

-Ha oui ? Qu'en savez-vous ?

Maïwen haussa un sourcil :

-A votre avis ? Avez-vous écoutez un mot de ce que j'ai dit ?

L'homme du Gondor lui lança un regard noir, mais se tut. Elle reprit d'une voix ferme, en le regardant dans les yeux:

-Oui je savais pour les Crébains, pour l'avalanche, pour la pieuvre, les mines, pour Gandalf…mais avais-je vraiment le droit d'éviter tout ça ! Je ne crois pas ! Oui, je changerais des choses, ou du moins j'essayerai, qui sait d'ailleurs ce que ma présence n'a pas déjà changé ! …Mais certaines choses ne peuvent ou ne_ doivent_ pas être changées.

Ils y eu un silence, puis Sam demanda :

-Alors c'est de ta présence ici que Dame Galadriel voulait te parler ?

-Oui,…entre autre, mais je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit. Sûrement qu'elle souhaite me laisser le temps de penser à ce qu'elle m'a déjà appris…

-Et que t'a-t-elle révélé ? demanda Aragorn.

Maïwen passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise :

-En fait, je pensais que ma venue était un accident…

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? S'étonna le rôdeur.

-Non, j'ai été choisie, parmi d'autres comme moi. Galadriel m'a dit que les Valars, -elle s'interrompit- vous savez tous qui ils sont ?-ils hochèrent la tête-Eh bien, les Valars souhaitaient offrir une aide extérieur à la Terre du Milieu et ont chargé Galadriel de trouver qui serait cette aide.

-Et elle t'a choisi, devina Frodon.

-Oui, à cause de mes connaissances sur ce monde, et …de mes origines, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Tes origines ?

-Il semblerait que mes pouvoirs, et je pense mon agilité, viennent de là…je…ma grand-mère était une elfe…

Le groupe écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce et Legolas tourna la tête vers elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle eut un sourire étrange :

-C'est drôle…elle me l'a dit, il y a quelques minutes…pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours sut. Elle était…différente.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air surprise devant les elfes à Fondcombe, dit Aragorn.

-Je n'en avais jamais vu ! Galadriel dit que les humains de mon monde ont en quelque sorte renié tous ce qui ce rapporte aux êtres magiques, peu d'entre eux y croient encore, alors ils ne les voient plus. Et ses êtres se sont réfugiés dans des sanctuaires.

Le silence s'installa sur le groupe, puis Frodon se leva :

-Je vais préparer ma couche, annonça t-il puis il se tourna vers Maïwen. Je suis heureux que vous nous ayez confié votre histoire Maïwen.

Elle hocha la tête, un à un les membres du groupe s'éloignèrent pour s'installer pour la nuit. Quand Boromir se leva et s'éloigna, Maïwen le suivit des yeux. Elle se tourna vers Legolas, qui la fixait.

-Je reviens, il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec lui.

L'elfe hocha la tête, bien que méfiant envers cette idée.

La jeune fille s'éloigna entre les arbres et trouva finalement l'aîné de l'intendant. Il était assis par terre. Elle hésita, puis s'assit non loin de lui. Elle le regarda et prit doucement la parole :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir caché qui j'étais, mais…je voulais attendre de mieux connaître tout le monde et…j'avoue ne pas comprendre vos sentiments à mon égard.

Il tourna la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-Vous me haïssez, pourquoi ?

Il se détourna et baissa la tête, puis répondit :

-Je ne pouvais supporter qu'une gamine, sans aucune expérience au combat, et peu de _politesse _envers ses supérieurs soit admise dans cette Communauté. Je m'entraîne depuis des années Maïwen, pour être digne de ce qu'on attend de moi…

-Je comprends, dit-elle. Vous êtes intelligent, vous vous doutiez bien qu'Elrond ne m'enverrait pas si j'étais inutile.

-On m'a appris à réagir ainsi.

-L'enseignement de votre père n'est pas aussi bon que vous le pensez, risqua Maïwen.

L'homme du Gondor se leva brutalement près à répliquer, mais Maïwen le devança :

-Ne le niez pas ! dit-elle se levant aussi. S'il gérait le Gondor comme il se doit, son autorité ne faiblirait pas ! Est-ce le cas ?

L'homme se tut et Maïwen reprit plus bas :

-Et quel père idolâtrerait un de ses fils et ignorer l'autre…

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Puis Boromir, s'avança vers elle :

-Vous avez probablement raison …

La jeune fille s'avança et prit ses mains dans les siennes, en le regardant dans les yeux, un faible sourire sur le visage.

-Alors on efface et on reprend à zéro ?

-Oui, se serait une bonne chose.

Maïwen se rassit en souriant cette fois de toutes ses dents et demanda :

-Vous pourriez me parler de votre cité ?

-Avec plaisir, dit l'homme en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, quand un chant les interrompit, Boromir se tourna vers Maïwen :

-Une complainte pour Gandalf…murmura t-elle.

Ils écoutèrent le chant jusqu'à la dernière note, puis la jeune fille se tourna vers l'homme du Gondor.

-Venez, rejoignons les autres.

Ils se levèrent et regagnèrent le petit campement aménagé côte à côte. En les voyant arriver ainsi, la Communauté fut soulagée de savoir qu'ils avaient réglé leur conflit.

Maïwen remarqua que durant leur absence les autres s'étaient débarbouillés, lui rappelant qu'il lui restait des traces de son combat dans les mines. Elle rejoignit Legolas, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Tout est réglé ?

-Oui, et j'en suis heureuse. Dit-moi, sais-tu où je pourrais me laver ?

-Il y a une source pas loin d'ici.

-Tu m'accompagne ?

**Voilà, et un de plus ! Bientôt la fin de la première partie dit donc !**

**Reviews^^**


	11. Chapitre 11 : une amitié naissante

**Coucou tout le monde^^**

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre assez calme mais où Maïwen va** **débuter une amitié que je souhaite durable.**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 11 : Amitié naissante.

Maïwen suivit Legolas à travers les arbres, ils avançaient main dans la main et Maïwen appréciait le silence de la forêt. Le royaume elfique était vraiment reposant, qui croirait qu'au dehors c'était la guerre ?

Ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière près d'une cascade et où un bassin relativement profond se formait. Maïwen déposa ses affaires sur un rocher tandis que Legolas s'asseyait au sol. La jeune fille l'observa, tellement préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait appris, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était changé. Il portait une tunique couleur argent, finement ornée. Ainsi vêtu, il avait vraiment l'allure d'un prince.

_Et moi, que suis-je ?..._

Il dut sentir son regard car il leva les yeux :

-Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle détourna la tête avec un petit sourire :

-Rien, c'est juste…j'ai un peu peur…, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Peur de Sauron ?

-Non…, Maïwen posa sa tête sur ses genoux, fixant la cascade. J'ai peur de te perdre. Tu es un prince, immortel de surcroît, que suis-je, moi ? Une humaine, avec un peu de sang elfique et quelques pouvoirs que je doute qu'on me laisse une fois que tout sera fini…après je serai juste Maïwen.

L'elfe l'a pris dans ses bras :

-Ne pense jamais ça tu m'entends ? Tu ne seras jamais une simple humaine. Une simple humaine n'aurait pas eu le courage de subir tout ce que tu as vécu.

-Sans doute…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je ne suis qu'une adolescente dans un monde étranger, que je dois aider à sauver coûte que coûte. Que ce passera t-il si j'échoue ?…c'est…flippant !

-Fli-quoi ?

-Effrayant.

Legolas desserra son emprise, plaça sa main sous son menton et le souleva, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux :

-Ecoute…c'est normal que tu aies peur…nous avons tous peur ! Mais toi, tu as un avantage, tu sais comment tout cela va ce terminer…oui, je sais, dit-il la voyant prête à parler, ta venue a peut-être modifier le cours de l'histoire telle que tu la connaît. Mais tu as tout de même des repères que nous n'avons pas. Et il faut du courage pour savoir, sans parfois intervenir, comme avec Gandalf. Et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu donneras le meilleur de toi-même pour améliorer les choses…parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Alors ne désespère pas.

Maïwen poussa un profond soupir et se détendit enfin. L'elfe avait su trouver les mots pour la rassurer. Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier et se leva. Elle hésita un moment, (la clairière n'offrait pas vraiment d'endroit ou se déshabiller « à l'abri ») puis commença à se dévêtir, en tournant le dos à l'elfe. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle vit qu'il s'était allongé et avait fermé les yeux.

Quand elle eut ôté tous ses vêtements, elle s'avança jusqu'au bassin et y entra. A sa grande surprise, l'eau n'été pas aussi froide qu'elle le pensait. Elle s'y enfonça jusqu'à la taille et commença à se laver, terminant par ses cheveux. De tant à autre, elle jetait des coups d'œil à Legolas et remarqua qu'il l'observait. Réprimant plusieurs sourires, elle continua comme si de rien n'était.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle ressortit en s'entourant du drap de bain qu'elle noua au niveau de la poitrine et essora ses longs cheveux. Elle rejoignit Legolas qui avait refermé les yeux et s'allongea sur lui. L'elfe referma ses bras sur elle. La tête poser sur son torse, Maïwen écouter les battements de cœur du prince elfique, tout en redessinant les broderies de sa tunique.

Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille soit sèche. Aucun mot n'était échangé, ils se contentaient de la présence de l'autre, c'était suffisant, apaisant.

Bientôt pourtant, l'elfe murmura :

-On devrait rejoindre les autres…

Maïwen décolla l'oreille de son torse et y posa son menton, le regarda dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?...Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'y on était dans un endroit peu sûr. Ils ne s'inquiéteront pas…

-C'est vrai, mais le repas vient d'être apporté, nous devons manger…

-Comment tu… ? Ha oui…l'ouïe surdéveloppée des elfes… Hé !, dit-elle en se redressant brusquement, ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas moi ?

Le prince éclata de rire devant sa moue enfantine et l'embrassa. Ils se relevèrent.

-Ha, j'oubliais, Galadriel ta fait parvenir ceci, dit Legolas en lui montrant un paquet fermé d'une ficelle.

Maïwen le prit et le déballa laissant apparaître un tissu argenté. Elle écarquilla les yeux quant elle tint la robe a bout de bras. Elle était coupée dans un magnifique velours. Le décolleté arrondit était brodé de fines arabesques gris foncé et agrémenté de perles de la même couleur. D'autres broderies ornaient la taille ajustée, puis la robe s'évasait avec une légère traîne. Les manches étaient, elles aussi, ajustées et brodées aux poignets.

-Elle est magnifique…murmura Maïwen le souffle coupé.

Legolas sourit et se tourna, le temps qu'elle l'enfile. Quant il pivota ce fut lui qui eut le souffle coupé.

-Rectification, c'est toi qui es magnifique !

Maïwen rougit et lui tendit la main. Il la prit et ils rejoignirent les autres.

Quant ils arrivèrent, les autres leurs sourirent et plusieurs complimentèrent Maïwen pour sa tenue. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, essayant de ne pas trop penser au drame qu'ils avaient vécu. Des chants et musiques lointaines leur parvenaient parfois. Ils s'en laissèrent bercer, puis se couchèrent.

Le lendemain Maïwen se réveillant tôt. Elle s'extirpa des bras de Legolas et se leva. Le soleil pointait à travers les arbres rendant l'atmosphère magique. Elle s'éloigna en fredonnant le sourire aux lèvres, elle se sentait bien. Elle slaloma entre les arbres à mi-chemin entre les sautillements et les pas de danse, puis commença à chanter d'une voix claire.

_(Nda : il s'agit d'une chanson chantée par Celtic Woman, je vous conseille d'écouter le clip en lisant, Maïwen est sensé avoir la même voix…)_

_I hear your voice on the wind (J'entends ta voix dans le vent)__  
__And I hear you call out my name (Et je t'entends dire mon nom)_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me ("Ecoute, mon enfant" m'as-tu dit)__  
__"I am the voice of your history ("Je suis la voix de ton histoire)__  
__Be not afraid, come follow me (Ne sois pas effrayé, viens suis-moi)__  
__Answer my call, and I'll set you free" (Répond à mon appel, et je te libérai")_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain (Je suis la voix dans le vent et dans la pluie torrentielle)__  
__I am the voice of your hunger and pain (Je suis la voix de ta colère et de ta douleur)__  
__I am the voice that always is calling you (Je suis la voix qui t'appelle toujours)__  
__I am the voice, I will remain (Je suis la voix, et je la resterai)_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone (Je suis la voix des champs quand l'été s'en va)__  
__The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow (La danse des feuilles quand les vents d'automne soufflent)__  
__Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long (Dois-je dormir tout le long de l'hiver)__  
__I am the force that in springtime will grow (Je suis la force que le printemps épanouira)_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be (Je suis la voix du passé qui résonnera toujours)__  
__Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields (Je la remplie avec ma peine et mon sang dans mes domaines)__  
__I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace (Je suis la voix du futur, donne moi ta paix)__  
__Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal (Donne moi ta paix, et mes plaies, elles guérieront)_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain (Je suis la voix dans le vent et dans la pluie torrentielle)__  
__I am the voice of your hunger and pain (Je suis la voix de ta colère et de ta douleur)__  
__I am the voice that always is calling you (Je suis la voix qui t'appelle toujours)__  
__I am the voice (Je suis la voix)_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be (Je suis la voix du passé qui résonnera toujours)__  
__I am the voice of your hunger and pain (Je suis la voix de ta colère et de ta douleur)__  
__I am the voice of the future (Je suis la voix du futur)__  
__I am the voice, I am the voice (Je suis la voix, Je suis la voix)__  
__I am the voice, I am the voice (Je suis la voix, Je suis la voix)_

Elle termina sur une note douce, les yeux fermé et toujours souriante. Elle adorait cette chanson, c'était l'une ses préférées. Elle lui rappelait sa grand-mère et ses chants, qu'elle devinait elfiques à présent. Des applaudissements la firent se retourner en sursaut. C'était Haldir.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Pfff, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai l'habitude, rigola t-elle. Avec Legolas c'est pareil, je ne l'entends jamais arriver.

L'elfe eut un léger sourire.

-Votre séjour vous plait-il ? demanda t-il en s'approchant pour être à sa hauteur.

-Oui, c'est merveilleux, j'ai l'impression de m'être égaré dans un rêve, cet endroit est magnifique.

Il eut un autre sourire.

-Vous savez, peu d'humains ont eu le privilège de venir ici.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'adolescente en se tournant vers lui.

-Ils sont différents de nous…nous pouvons nous allier, nous entendre…mais pas au point de vivre « ensemble »…

Maïwen reporta son regard devant elle :

-C'est dommage…vous devriez peut-être au contraire essayer de vivre côte à côte, Aragorn y arrive bien.

Haldir la regarda :

-Vous savez, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui, certains sont pires que des bêtes…

-Mais ce n'est pas en les repoussant que cela changera, affirma Maïwen.

Il y eut un silence, puis Haldir reprit dans un murmure :

-De toute façon il est trop tard pour vouloir changer cela.

Maïwen baissa la tête.

_Il parle de leur départ pour les Terres Immortelles…_

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Il fit de même :

-Haldir…pour…pourquoi partez-vous ? Pas vous, je veux les elfes en général ?

-Notre temps est révolu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Maïwen, notre peuple se meurt, déjà trop sont partis, nous ne sommes que très peu désormais.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, retenant ses larmes.

-Pourtant je ne peux imaginer la Terre du Milieu sans vous…si vous partez, la nature mourra.

L'elfe posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-N'y a-t-il rien qui vous ferez rester ? demanda t-elle.

-Je ne peux vous répondre, je suis désolé.

Maïwen eut un faible sourire.

-Venez, reprit Haldir. Vos amis vous cherchent.

La jeune fille le suivit, la tête remplie de réflexions. Elle se jura de tout faire pour que le peuple elfique reviennent sur sa décision de quitter ce monde.

**Voilà, reviews please !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Pouvoirs et Espoir

**De retour sur vos écrans ! ^^**

**Désolé mais mon stage était… euh comment dire… ah oui ! CREVANT… mais je suis toujours vivante et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! **

**Alors sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : Pouvoirs et Espoir

Quand Haldir l'avait raccompagnée, Maïwen n'avait cessé de repenser à ses paroles, cherchant désespérément une solution pour éviter le départ des elfes. Ainsi, depuis son arrivé à la table aménagée pour le petit déjeuner de la Communauté, elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Ce spectacle laissait ses compagnons mi-étonnés, mi-inquiet. Soudain la jeune fille bondit de sa chaise :

-J'vais voir Galadriel !

Et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle partit telle une tornade. Elle gravit les escaliers menant à la demeure de la Dame Blanche aussi vite qu'elle put et la trouva au sommet, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour éviter votre départ ? demanda t'elle de bout en blanc, se doutant que la Dame soit au courant de la raison de sa venue.

Galadriel eut un sourire triste et l'invita à la suivre. Elles se rendirent dans le jardin de la veille. La Dame s'arrêta au niveau d'une balustrade et Maïwen l'a rejoignit admirant un instant la vue. Puis Galadriel parla :

-Quand nous avons débarqué sur les rives de ses terres, elles étaient jeunes, ce monde était jeune. Aucun autre avant nous ne s'y était aventuré et des créatures inimaginables y vivaient. C'est après trois siècles que les hommes, les nains et autres peuples sont arrivés. Les alliances se sont formées et plus tard…bien plus tard les anneaux de pouvoirs ont été forgés. Ce monde vivait alors en paix.

Elle fit une pause, puis se tourna vers Maïwen :

- Mais cette paix fut menacée par les forces noires…par Sauron. Durant la première guerre de l'anneau, beaucoup d'entre nous ont péri. Notre peuple fut déchiré par la tristesse éternelle, car si les hommes vivent et meurent…nous sommes, nous, destiné à vivre éternellement. C'est à la fin de la guerre que les premiers d'entre nous ont regagné le calme et la paix des Terres Immortelles…et d'autres ont suivit depuis.

Maïwen serra les poings, planta son regard dans celui de Galadriel et dit :

-Ouais, en gros vous vous êtes dégonflés !

La Dame Blanche sursauta surprise :

- Dég-quoi?

-Parfaitement ! Vous vous battu, ok ! Vous avez perdu des vies, ok ! Mais ceux qui ont survécu n'ont même pas eut le courage de vivre la vie pour laquelle d'autres se sont sacrifiés ! Vous choisissez la facilité ! La paix ne s'obtient pas d'un simple claquement de doigts -elle mima le geste- ! Il faut la mériter et la savourer lorsqu'elle est acquise ! Mais non ! Vous, vous préférez fuir !

Galadriel regardait la jeune fille les yeux écarquillés, personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi. Maïwen se détourna un instant en soufflant, puis pivota à nouveau vers l'elfe :

-Dites-moi, avez-vous vu l'état de _mon_ monde ? Il fait peur à voir, pourquoi ? Parce que comme vous me l'avez dit les êtres magiques ont quasiment disparut ! Résultat : pollution, déforestation, marée noire…et j'en passe ! Tenez-vous à ce que la Terre du Milieu finisse ainsi ? Si _vous_ partez la nature mourra !

Maïwen s'arrêta essoufflée. Ça y est, elle avait lâché son sac. Maintenant il fallait savoir si ça avait servi à quelque chose. Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis Galadriel reprit :

-Je t'ai entendu Maïwen, et je vais réfléchir à tes paroles.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. La Dame Blanche reprit :

-Maintenant je dois te demander de t'exercer à tes pouvoirs, pour ta sécurité et celle des autres. Sache qu'ils sont liés à tes sentiments, maîtrise tes émotions et tes pouvoirs suivront. La Communauté part après demain à l'aube, emploie bien ce temps.

-D'accord, merci ma Dame, dit Maïwen en s'inclinant. Elle quittant le jardin et rejoignit la Communauté.

_Allez…allez…all..MERDEUH !_

Maïwen regarda la boule d'eau de la taille d'une bille se décomposer sous ses yeux. Elle se leva, exaspérée, et fit les cent pas, shootant de temps à autre un caillou qui avait le malheur d'être sur son chemin.

Depuis sa discussion avec Galadriel, la jeune fille s'était isolée dans la clairière où elle s'était lavée la veille. Elle essayais, en vain, de maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle s'arrêta finalement et hurla sa rage. Comme pour répondre à sa colère l'eau de la source s'éleva brutalement. La jeune fille poussa un autre cri, de surprise cette fois, et l'eau retomba aussi sec.

Maïwen regarda la source un moment les yeux écarquillés, puis plissés. La phrase de Galadriel lui revint en mémoire.

_« Ils sont liés à tes sentiments, maîtrise tes émotions et tes pouvoir suivront »_

Ses émotions…

Maïwen s'assit à nouveau et réfléchit.

_Qu'ais-je ressentis devant la pieuvre ? De la peur…de la terreur même ! Et là à l'instant, de la colère !_

La jeune fille reporta son regard sur l'eau et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur le rythme de son cœur, sur son sang, son esprit,… et là elle le sentit, ce pouvoir qui la parcourait. Elle se concentra dessus puis ce servit de ses différents sentiments pour l'intensifier.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit une boule d'eau de la taille d'un ballon cette fois devant elle. Elle sourit, mais se sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle se sentit trembler… ne se sentant pourtant pas très fatiguée. Puis elle s'aperçut que se n'était pas elle, mais la terre sous ses pieds qui tremblait et se craquelait par endroit. Elle levant les yeux et vit les arbres s'agiter de plus en plus sous un vent violent.

Maïwen leva les bras brutalement, et fut entouré de feuilles, de terre et de particules d'eau qui se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle éclata de rire, elle avait réussit !

Elle relâcha sa magie petit à petit et tout ce posa autour d'elle. Toujours souriante, elle regagna en le « camp » où logeait la Communauté. En arrivant, elle vit qu'ils étaient installés pour dîner et se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Elle prit place entre Legolas et Pippin et se jeta presque sur la nourriture.

-Alors, demanda Aragorn. Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as disparu depuis ce matin.

-Je sais, je devais parler à Galadriel de quelque chose, et puis elle m'a conseillé de m'entraîner à maîtriser mes pouvoir alors c'est ce que j'ai fait… c'est juste que…j'ai préféré m'isoler pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un….

-Et tu y es parvenu ? demanda Legolas.

Maïwen sourit :

-C'est plutôt concluant oui !

La Communauté lui sourit et repartit dans ses discussions. Seul Frodon semblait ailleurs. Maïwen fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Legolas :

-Frodon n'a pas l'air bien, chuchota-t-elle.

-Il est comme ça depuis ce matin… on juste put apprendre qu'il avait parlé à Galadriel.

Maïwen le regarda un instant puis écarquilla les yeux :

-Mais oui, le miroir ! Comment ais-je pus oublier ça…

Legolas la regarda sans comprendre, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Merry et Pippin demandèrent à Maïwen de chanter. La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur le porteur et elle eut une idée, elle sourit et commença :

_(Nda :Encore Celtic Woman qui à reprit cette chanson :_ watch?v=RugSclNY4y8)

_May it be an evening star (Puisse une étoile du soir)__  
__Shines down upon you (Faire descendre sa lumière sur toi)__  
__May it be when darkness falls (Puisse, lorsque l'obscurité tombe)__  
__Your heart will be true (Ton cœur devenir vrai)__  
__You walk a lonely road (Tu marches sur une route isolée)__  
__Oh! __How far you are from home (Oh ! __Quelle longue distance te sépare de chez toi...)_

A cet instant Frodon leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

_Mornie utúlië (L'obscurité est venue)__  
__Believe and you will find your way (Crois et tu trouveras ton chemin...)__  
__Mornie alantië (L'obscurité est tombée)__  
__A promise lives within you now (Une promesse vit en toi maintenant...)_

_May it be the shadows call (Puisse l'appel des ombres)__  
__Will fly away (S'envoler au loin)__  
__May it be you journey on (Puisse ton voyage continuer)__  
__To light the day (Pour éclairer le jour)__  
__When the night is overcome (Quand la nuit sera vaincue)__  
__You may rise to find the sun (Tu pourras t'élever afin de trouver le soleil)_

_Mornie utúlië (L'obscurité est venue)__  
__Believe and you will find your way (Crois et tu trouveras ton chemin...)__  
__Mornie alantië (L'obscurité est tombée)__  
__A promise lives within you now (Une promesse vit en toi maintenant...)_

_A promise lives within you now (Une promesse vit en toi maintenant...)_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Maïwen vit le porteur de l'anneau lui sourire, alors que Merry et Pippin l'applaudissaient. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et les conversations reprirent. L'espoir qui s'était dissipé était revenu, chacun savait ce qu'ils devaient faire et chacun se battraient pour cette Terre. Maïwen se coucha le sourire aux lèvres, oui ils réussiraient !

**Ayez pitié de la pauvre auteur amateur que je suis … reviews ?**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Choisir sa voie…

**Bonjours à tous et à toutes, **

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très Bonne Année, qui j'espère se verra réaliser vos projets et vos rêves…**

**Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour le manque de publication dans chacune de mes histoires, j'ai cette année un emploi du temps assez chargé et je dois aussi avouer que lors de mes temps libres je n'avais pas toujours d'inspiration.**

**J'écrivais donc petit bout par petit bout. En fait, ce chapitre à été commencé il y a loooooongtemps…**

**Enfin voilà, assez de bavardages, bonne lecture.^^**

Chapitre 13 : Choisir sa voie…

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le royaume de la Dame Blanche, pourtant peu de ses habitants dormaient encore. L'heure de partir avait sonné pour la Communauté et tous étaient réunis pour leur départ. Après que Galadriel leur donna leurs présents, ils montèrent dans des barques et descendirent le fleuve.

Maïwen ne parlait pas depuis leur réveil, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait refusé tout présent, portant déjà ceux d'Elrond. De plus les conseils de la Dame Blanche étaient plus précieux que des armes. En réalité, elle appréhendait les évènements à venir, et particulièrement le sort de Boromir. Si elle avait d'abord éprouvé de la méfiance à son égard, elle s'était attaché à cet homme si dévoué à son pays et lui avait découvert d'autres facettes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, car comme si le temps la narguait, la Communauté accosta déjà sur les rives du fleuve. Elle suivit à peine les échanges entre Gimli et Aragorn. Pas d'avantage ceux entre Legolas et ce dernier, jusqu'à ce que Merry demande :

-Où est Frodon ?

Tous regardèrent aux alentours, en vain, le porteur semblait introuvable. Ils notèrent également l'absence de Boromir et s'inquiétèrent davantage. En dernier recours Sam se tourna vers la jeune fille :

- Maïwen ?

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit et leurs lança un regard mi-désolé, mi-torturé :

-Je ne peux pas…vous devez agir selon votre instinct. Je ne peux intervenir de cette manière sans changer considérablement les choses… Je suis désolée.

Elle baissa la tête, Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix calme :

-Mettons-nous à sa recherche, nous finirons par le trouver.

La Communauté se sépara donc et partie à la recherche des deux membres manquants. Maïwen accompagna Merry et Pippin en s'efforçant de rester calme. Les trois membres s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Quelques minutes à peine après leur départ des bruits de combat s'élevèrent non loin d'eux. Les hobbits se stoppèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que…commença Pippin.

-Les Uroukaïs, le coupa Maïwen. Venez, il faut nous cacher.

Elle s'avança vers des buissons.

-Mais…tenta Merry.

-Faites-moi confiance.

Ils se cachèrent donc. Au loin, ils apercevaient les guerriers de Sarouman qui ratissaient la forêt. Ils restèrent cachés durant plusieurs minutes avant d'apercevoir Frodon. Ce dernier se cachant derrière un arbre non loin d'eux. Les deux autres hobbits l'interpellèrent. Le porteur de l'anneau les regarda avant de secouer la tête. Il échangeant ensuite un regard avec la jeune fille. Maïwen lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et d'un signe de main lui signifiant de s'enfuir. Elle se tournant vers les deux autres :

-On doit les éloigner de Frodon.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et Merry demanda :

-Comment ?

Mais Maïwen était déjà sortie du buisson et criait :

-Hé ! Bande d'affreux ! Par ici !

Les monstres changèrent de direction et se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Courez! Cria la jeune fille.

Maïwen et les deux hobbits s'élancèrent à travers les arbres dans la direction opposée de celle du porteur.

Ils coururent sur plusieurs mètres, Maïwen en tête quand soudain la jeune fille aperçu des Uroukaïs en face d'eux et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle sentit à peine les hobbits lui rentrer dedans. Fermant les yeux et prenant une grande inspiration elle sortit son épée et se mit en garde. Merry et Pippin l'imitèrent. La bataille commença. Leurs assaillants arrivaient de tous les côtés et Maïwen peinaient à les empêcher d'atteindre les deux hobbits. La jeune fille se maudissait également de ne pas avoir travaillé l'utilisation de ses dons. Car les utiliser maintenant lui demanderait trop de concentration et la fatiguerait davantage.

Un Uroukaï leva son épée à sa droite et la jeune fille l'aurait sûrement reçut en pleine épaule si une épée ne l'avait arrêté. Maïwen fit volte face et découvrir Boromir. L'homme du Gondor les avait rejoint et appelait désormais les autres à l'aide de son cor. Maïwen reprit son combat lorsqu'un flash lui revint en mémoire. Elle regarda Boromir, puis son regard se porta sur la colline en face d'eux. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle vit le chef des Uroukais qui bandait son arc en direction du guerrier. Sans réfléchir davantage, la jeune fille s'élança vers l'homme.

-Boromir! Cria t-elle.

Poussé par l'élan de sa course, elle réussit à pousser l'homme au sol avant qu'une douleur lancinante lui déchire le ventre. En baissant les yeux, y elle découvrit une flèche plantée sur son côté gauche au niveau de son intestin.

- Maïwen! Cria Pippin en se précipita vers elle, suivit de Merry.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle tomba à genoux, tandis que Boromir se relevait déjà. Malheureusement, il ne put éviter la flèche suivante qui alla se planter dans sa poitrine.

-Non…murmura la jeune fille, alors que les hobbits l'allongeait.

Ce qui se passa par la suite fut très flou, elle vit Boromir recevoir d'autres flèches, elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait Merry et Pippin, elle entendit les pas des guerriers de Sarouman s'éloigner. Puis elle entendit le cri d'Aragorn lorsqu'il se jeta sur le monstre.

Rassemblant les forces qu'elle possédait encore pour le moment, elle pivota sur le coté droit, veillant à ne pas briser la flèche et rampa jusqu'à Boromir. Ce dernier été au pied d'un arbre et respirait difficilement. Maïwen se hissa jusqu'à lui avec une grimace et prit sa main.

-Boromir…articula-t-elle dans un sanglot.

L'homme plongea ses yeux dans les siens et eut un faible sourire, avant de souffler :

-Merci d'avoir essayé…

Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent. Elle remarqua à peine l'arrivé d'Aragorn à ses côtés.

_J'ai échoué…_

Le cri de Legolas la ramena à la réalité :

- Maïwen!

L'elfe s'agenouilla à ses côtés le visage paniqué. Elle entendit les derniers mots d'Aragorn pour Boromir et quand ce dernier rendit son dernier soupir, ses pleurs, qui s'étaient calmés avec l'arrivée de l'elfe reprirent.

Aragorn reporta son attention sur elle, et avec Legolas il entreprirent d'extraire la flèche et soigner sa blessure.

-Elle eut de la chance, dit le rôdeur. La flèche n'a touché aucun organe.

-Mais elle ne pourra pas voyager dans cet état, intervint Gimli. Le moindre faux mouvement peut rouvrir la plaie…

-Merry et Pippin…murmura Maïwen les yeux fermés.

-Gimli a raison Maïwen, dit doucement l'elfe.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea ses compagnons. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux :

-Je me demande si…

Elle posa sa main gauche sur sa blessure et serra son collier dans la main droite. Puis fermant à nouveau les yeux elle se concentra. Elle sentit alors la magie circuler en elle. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure, cette dernière avait disparue.

-Problème résolu! Dit Maïwen se redressant tout de même difficilement.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira? Demanda Legolas.

-Pas le choix de toute façon, déclara la jeune fille. Il faut qu'on parte à la poursuite de ces monstres, ils ont Merry et Pippin.

-Et Frodon? Demanda Gimli.

Maïwen échangea un regard avec Aragorn.

-Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains…déclara ce dernier.

-Et Sam? Demanda l'elfe.

-Il l'a suivit, répondit Maïwen.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Maïwen se tourna vers le corps de Boromir :

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, murmura t-elle.

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après s'être occupé du corps de Boromir. Le groupe fit le tri dans leurs paquets afin de se charger le moins possible pour la poursuite.

Maïwen regardait le rivage opposé. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait aider Frodon davantage, que Sam serait toujours là pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux.

- Maïwen…l'appela Legolas.

Elle pivota.

-Nous y allons, déclara Aragorn.

Elle hocha la tête et s'élança à la suite de ses compagnons. Peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas de ce monde, peu importe qu'elle soit une ado, peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, elle n'échouerait plus jamais.

_Jamais._

**Voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie,** **_Ce que la vie nous offre de mieux : La Communauté de l'Anneau. _**

**Bientôt (j'espère :s) la suite des aventures de Maïwen dans**, **_Ce que la vie nous offre de mieux : Les Deux Tours._**

**Bon même si j'ai pas été sage, vu que j'ai mis du temps à poster, j'ai droit quand même à des reviews?**


	14. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Ca y est! "Ce que la vie nous offre de mieux II : Les deux tours" vient d'être publié!**

**Allez donc vite sur notre profil lire la suite de votre héroïne préférée... et tant que vous y êtes allez lire le profil, il vient d'etre mis à jour...**

**Plus que deux petits clics vous séparent de Maïwen et de la suite de son périple! Vite!**


End file.
